


A hell of a weeK

by LauWho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, Injured Felicity, Speaking Russian, Worried Oliver, bitch!Moira, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauWho/pseuds/LauWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Felicity would’ve know the week that was waiting for her, she probably wouldn’t  get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of a multichapter in Arrow, I hope I honour my idea of it and what you deserve, please let me know if you like it, it's always a push to keep writing.  
> I don't know when I will be posting next, but I'll try it to be sooner than later.   
> I apologize if I wrote something wrong, I'm spanish and I'm learning english on my own, so if you see mistakes, please tell me so I can revise them and keep learning . And again, sorry

**Monday**

  
When her alarm went off at six forty five, Felicity couldn’t help a grunt. She had been sleeping for less than four hours, after spending the night trying (without success) to catch a robber/bomber that had desolated Starling city the last four days. Oliver, Diggle and herself tried to catch him last night, again, but they were too late and he went away with the money after almost killed the security guard. She had stayed in the foundry trying to find something that would help them until Oliver had compelled her to go home.

She grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm with a growl and walked to the shower, hoping that it would wake her up.

Oliver wasn’t there when she arrived to QC, as usual, so she sat on her desk with a coffee and a donut while looking up the agenda for that day.

Soon her thoughts were lost in the events of that night, she knew that there was something that she was missing, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She tried thinking of how did all started. One week before, a coffee shop had blown up, and soon after a library. Fortunately the bombs weren’t too powerful and the places were closed, so there weren’t any victims. What they did had, was a recording of him, and with facial recognition they found out the man was Max Lowell, a low life criminal. The next bomb was set in a bank -Diggle said that he thought the first two bombs had been try outs- he had robbed two banks already putting bombs in the vault doors, not minding if he hurt anyone on his way.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Oliver approached to her until he clasped his fingers in front of her, making her break her trance.

“Earth calling Felicity” Oliver was in front of her, a grin of amusement in his face

“Oh, hey... Sorry” She shocked her head

“Don’t worry, what were you thinking?”

“This Bomber is making me crazy, I know that I’m missing something and I just... I feel useless” Oliver placed his hand over hers and said

“You’re not useless, far from it, you’ve kept Diggle and I alive more times that I can count. We are going to catch this guy Felicity, I’m sure, and that will be thanks to you, you just have to relax okay?” he squeezed her hand before let it go.

She took a deep breath, he was right, she just had to ease her mind, so she would try to focus on their QC day.  
  
“Thanks” when she looked at him, he smiled at her, a warm beautiful smile that she wished she could she more often

“Always, ” he winked and she couldn’t help a smile

“Okay, ” she sighed “You have a meeting in half an hour with Mr. Pratt about the new investments, the files are on your desk, and I would read them If I were you, if he asks you something you should know and don’t he will get angry, and for him it would reflect bad on me for some reason, and that man can be mean, so please, read them, so I don’t have to listen to his grunts” Oliver smiled again at her rambling, and with a nod he went to his desk.

Soon after his second meeting Oliver went back to his office, exhausted, he knew Queen Consolidated was his responsibility now, but so many numbers talk always gave him a headache.

Five minutes later, after rubbing his temples with both hands trying to dissipate the pain, he was about to ask Felicity for some painkillers when through the glass he watched her raise her fist and smile triumphant. So he got up from his chair and walk the small distance between the two desks, when he stood up in front of Felicity, she was still smiling.

“What is it?” he asked

“You were right, as soon as I cleared my mind I could think properly, and I think I found out the way to stop him” Felicity looked again at her computer screen, meanwhile Oliver looked at her, proudly. ‘That’s my girl’ he thought, but he didn’t say it out loud, he just stared at her, smiling.

Four hours later his smile was completely vanished

“Absolutely not, we are NOT doing that!” Oliver was looking at her, almost angry.

“Why not?”her eyes were pleading, she wanted to do this, it was important to her.

“Because it’s too dangerous” Felicity looked at him, frustrated.

“Oliver, I saw in the SCPD archives that this guy’s bombs have an electronic timer that has to be activate in a 15 meter radio at least, which makes sense for him, because he has to be near to take the money and get out but far enough to not be caught in the explosion. Ok, in one of the security tapes, he shows his method. When he reaches the vault he starts the bomb timer and goes to the front of the bank to get the money of the cashiers so when he hears the explosion, he goes back and finish the job. He’s smart, he’s very smart, and that same timer can go boom if you try to deactivate it without a password. But I’m smarter than him, and If I find the frequency of the timer I can send a magnetic pulse that mix up the timer, making it ‘believe’” she said making the quotation marks with her hands “ that it already exploded and deactivate the bomb” Oliver glanced at her in disbelief

“You want to hack the bomb?”

“No, well, yes, … short off”

“Can’t you do it from here or teach us how to do it?” He pointed to Diggle and himself, he just didn’t want her on the field again.

“No, I need to be there with my tablet to find the right frequency, it would be too long to teach you guys, beside, there could be complications in site... I need to do it myself”

“I don’t like it”

“Where’s the problem Oliver? I’ve been on the field before!”

“Felicity, this guy is dangerous, yesterday he almost killed that guard, he doesn’t mind if he hurts someone on his way to the money”

“Well, I know, but I have something that guard didn’t”

“And what is that”

“ I have you two,” Oliver furrowed “Oliver I can catch the signal from the bombs from here,” she pointed to her desk “but if I want to stop this guy, if WE want to stop him, I have to be there”

Oliver sighed, he still wasn’t sure, for him to think that something happened to her was unimaginable. That’s why it was so difficult for him having her in the field, because he couldn’t concentrate, but he couldn’t tell her that.

“Oliver” she continued, “I need you to trust in me and that I can do this, as I much as I trust you will protect me” Oliver stared at Diggle that was still silent in front of them.

“What do you think?”

“To be honest, I don’t like it more than you do” Felicity rolled her eyes “but I’m sick of this guy, I want to catch him, he’s going to attack today again, and I think, she’s our best option”  
Oliver sighed again, he knew they were right even when he hated the idea.

 “Okay” Felicity smiled triumphant when she heard him “but we’ll do it my way, and you will do everything we told you to do okay?”

“Yes Sir” she said with a big grin in her face

They were planning their strategy for over an hour, although it was plain simple. Once the computers pick up the signal they would have about 30 minutes to deactivate the bomb and catch the bad guy. At first Diggle said he would go with Felicity to have her back, but Oliver insisted in stay with her, pleading that Diggle was more than qualified to take the bomber out, and that, in case something went wrong, he was more capacitated to deal with the explosion.

It had not past one hour when the computers started beeping. According to them, the bomb was on Starling National Bank, and after they went over the plan one more time, the team was on their way in minutes, Dig with Felicity in his car and Oliver on the bike.

“Ok guys,” Felicity said as they gathered at the bank entrance “I have hacked the security cameras, Lowell is already in there, and it looks like the bomb is all set up. but he’s not going to the front, he’s still in the vault, so will have to go with plan B, I’ve set up a timer, we have about 23 minutes to do this” Oliver looked at her, he knew she was nervous, but she tried to hide it, he smiled at her, he couldn’t be more proud.

They went into the bank through the same place Lowell had, a busted back door. Once they were inside, they parted. After a quick glance at the security cameras in Felicity’s tablet Dig went to the front of the bank, to create a diversion for Lowell while Oliver and Felicity headed to the vault to defuse the bomb.

When he arrived at his destination, Diggle saw something on the floor. As he approached, he saw in the dark, that it was a man, a guard, surrounded by blood. He checked his pulse on his neck, but he was already dead. He opened up the comm in his ear,

“Oliver, I just found the guard, he’s dead, a shot to the chest” Diggle heard the anger noise that Oliver did, but he didn’t say anything, and John knew why, he didn’t want to worry Felicity.

“Be careful” he heard seconds later. They closed the link and John went to one of the counter and started throwing things away, trying to make all the noise he could. Soon enough, he heard steps coming towards him, so he hid behind a desk, waiting for Lowell to appear.

Oliver and Felicity were hidden in the dark, waiting for Diggle to distract Lowell and get to the bomb. They were in a corner, with Oliver arms around her, pulling her again his chest, trying to make no sound. As soon as they heard the big racket in the hall, they knew the plan had started and it wouldn’t be too long till they watched him go to see what was happening, and perfectly on point, seconds later Lowell crossed the corridor, without noticing their presence. When he saw him, Oliver clenched his fists, wanting to go for him in that moment, but he couldn’t leave Felicity alone, so he took a deep breath and waited.

After a few minutes Oliver let go of Felicity, and once he was sure it was safe, he gestured with his head to Felicity to get out of their hideout. After two turns to the left, they entered the room where the vault’s door was. As they had imagined the bomb was already there, like a really big insect, full of lights and cables.

With just a nod he whispered “go” to Felicity and in merely seconds her tablet was on her hands and she was tipping frantically to find the codes.

In that moment Oliver opened his comm. In time to hear the fight between Diggle and the bomber, it seemed it was a close combat, cause Oliver could hear clearly the sound of a fist coming upon a face, or a chest, as well as the grunt of a man getting a punch.

Oliver was getting anxious by the minute, even more when Diggle’s comm went mute and he didn’t know what just happened with his friend.

“Come on Felicity” he urged her, his back to her, as he watched the door.

“Give me a minute, I’m almost there!”

“I don’t know if we have a minute, you have to hurry”

“gotcha!” Felicity almost scream made him turned around to see all the lights in the bomb went off, but in doing so, he turned his back to the door, so he couldn’t see when Max Lowell showed up on the door, a gun in his hand, aiming for him, he just watched as Felicity looked past him, and her smile turned fear.

And right then, in the vault, three shots and a scream were heard.  
“Felicity! No!”


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and oliver have to deal with the consequences of her acts af the bank,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos its great to know that you liked the first chapter,so here is the second. Sorry if there's any mistakes, still learning!! hope you like it, and please, comment, it feeds my muse!

# Tuesday

When she saw Lowell aiming his gun to Oliver she didn’t think about it, she moved towards him, covering her boss, her friend, her… _everything_ just in time to hear a shot. It that second she felt a terrible pain in her side, just beneath the ribs, so strong that she fell to the ground, as she heard Oliver screaming her name, a scream full of fear and anger.

When Oliver saw Felicity falling his first instinct was to catch her with his arms and embrace her little body, forgetting that Lowell was still standing there, the only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms and the blood pouring from her side. That’s why he almost jumped when he heard the two shots Diggle just shot to avoid Lowell shooting again.

“Felicity!” When his mind coped with what just happened hi look at Diggle with a thank you in his eyes, but pretty soon his attention was  in the blonde in his arms, Oliver called her name again, this time barely a whisper, afraid when he saw his hand full of blood.

“I’m fine” she whispered, having troubles catching air “it’s nothing” she tried to get off Oliver, but he wouldn’t let her, “Oliver, I’m fine” she said, struggling again with him until he let her go, but in the moment she was released from his arms, the pain in her side made her bent over.

“No, you’re not” Oliver lifted her in his arms and started walking to the doors, ignoring her pleads. Oliver took Felicity to Diggle’s car and went straight to his bike without saying a word, only with a glance to his friend asking him to look after her, to which John only answered with a nod of his head

When they arrived to the lair Oliver wasn’t there, but neither of them said anything about it. Diggle left Felicity in the table they usually used to treat Oliver. He hadn’t let her touch the floor either despite her protests.

“You’re almost as stubborn as he is, you know?” he said, so she frowned and stayed quiet from that moment. “Come on, let me see it” She leaned back in the table letting him to lift her shirt and examine the damage.

The wound wasn’t too severe, but it wasn’t shallow. The bullet had made her what looked like a deep cut more than a gunshot, and probably one or two bruised ribs.

“You’re going to need stitches, and I warn you, the scar won’t be pretty”

“Great” she whimpered as Diggle went for the things he needed to dress her injury.

“How you feeling?” she looked at him, she knew he didn’t mean physically

“I really don’t know” she sighed

“You were very brave” Felicity smiled “and very stupid” her smiled disappeared as fast as it had appeared

“I preferred brave” He chuckled and started cleaning the wound.

“yeah well, you’ll have to settle with both.”

They were silent while he patched her up, but Diggle noticed that she was constantly looking to the stairs, waiting

“I don’t think we’re going to see him tonight Felicity”

“I just...”

“I know, but you know him as well as I do, give him some time to process”

“Okay” Felicity looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

“Come on” he talked, when he was finished “I’ll take you home, you need some rest”

Felicity didn’t protest this time, she knew it wasn’t worth it. They didn’t talk at all in the car, she was getting sleepy from the painkillers and he didn’t know what to say. He had watched the dance between his partners for too long now, and even if he wanted to interfere, he knew that it wasn’t the right time, Oliver and Felicity had to admit their feelings to themselves before acting on them.  He walked her to her door, and when he walked back to his car he wasn’t surprised to see a silhouette on the darkness next to her building.

Felicity closed the door behind her and nearly collapsed on her couch, her mind was racing, but her body was fighting to get some rest. She really had wanted to talk to Oliver to know what he was thinking about what had happened. In that moment she hadn’t event think about it, the second she saw the gun, her body was moving.

She didn’t see him in the dark behind her window, but when she fell asleep thanks to the painkillers, she felt strangely safe.

When she woke up the next day she looked at her watch and gasped, she was terribly late for work!! She took her phone to text Oliver and tell him that she was almost on her way, thinking probably there would be calls and texts asking where she was, but instead there was only a text.

_“Take the day off and get some rest, O”_

She remained in bed, shocked. She started to dial Oliver’s number, but she stopped halfway and sighed. She would take her free day, specially after trying to get off the bed and feeling a sharp pain in her left side.

“Oh shit” with pain she went to her bathroom and peeling the bandage off she looked at the wound in the mirror. Beside the stitches, her side was colored in purple and blue over her ribs.

“Diggle was right, this is going to leave an ugly scar.” She took a shower, carefully cleaning her injury. She was already out of the shower and drying her hair with a towel when she heard the doorbell, so she wrapped herself up in a towel and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw John standing there with two bags in his hands, so she secured the towel around her body and opened the door.

“Hello” She smiled at him

“Hey, I brought pills and food” he held a bag of big belly burger in one hand.

“My hero” she gestures him to come in “ make yourself at home while I dress ok?” he nodded and she went to her bedroom, where she cover the stitches with a new bandage and she put on a shirt and jeans.

“How’s the wound?” she heard him from the kitchen as she stepped out of her bedroom.

“I just cleaned it, and it looks okay, but it hurts like hell to be honest” She found him standing there, with a glass of water in a hand, two pills on the other and a smile in his face

“This should help”

“Marry me John Diggle” she said, taking the pills and the water

“I’m already committed Felicity, but you know I’ll always love you” she smiled in her way to the couch, followed by her friend.

“How’s Oliver?” she was almost afraid to ask, but she had to, besides the text from that morning she didn’t hear anything from him and she was worried.

“He’s… quiet, awfully quiet since yesterday” Felicity didn’t answer, she knew it would be in vain to ask more, John wouldn’t say anything, it was a talk that had to be between her and Oliver.“Well, you have your pills, and the food is all set on your kitchen, so I better go. If you need something I’m a call away okay?”

“I know, thanks John”

She felt asleep on her couch barely five minutes after Diggle left. When she woke up it was 2 in the afternoon and she felt a lot better, there wasn’t any pain, but boy was she hungry, so she went to the kitchen and heat up some of the food John had taken her.

She decided to go to the foundry, but when she went out looking for her car she remembered, her car was still on Verdant’s parking, at first she thought about calling Diggle, but she didn’t want to get a no as an answer and she was sure that was what she would get, so she took her phone and called a cab.

She was in the door that leaded to the foundry, afraid to enter, she wanted to talk to Oliver but at the same time she was a little afraid to do it, not knowing what he would say.  
Felicity took a deep breath and pushed the code to the lair. She took the steps one by one, as slowly as she could, but inevitably, she was there, looking at him as he trained in the salmon ladder, but he had his back to her, so he didn’t saw her coming. She took a few more steps, and after another deep breath, she finally talked.

“Hi” When Oliver heard her, he jumped off the ladder and turn around to see her. She was nervous, why was she so nervous? He was just Oliver.

“Hey” he was serious, maybe too serious, but she pretended not to notice. He walked over the table and picked up one of his hoodies.

“So…” She remembered that she didn’t take any pills after her nap, and she remembered this because the painkillers were now fading and a dull pain was starting to settle in the side, so she took the few steps to her chair and sat down, Oliver’s eyes never leaving her. “There’s someone new for us to catch?”

“I told you to get the day off” his voice was cold.

“I did, that’s why I didn’t go to QC, although to be honest I fell asleep and saw the text way too late..”

“I didn’t mean only in QC Felicity”

“Oh well, I.. I didn’t want to stay at home all day… and here I am”

“You should rest, Diggle said you needed stitches” his fists were clenched, he was fighting the anger, but failing.

“Five, yeah, but the painkillers help a lot you know?” she winced when breathing started to hurt, but she didn’t say anything, not wanting to tell him that he was right, and she was in pain, and maybe, just maybe, she should’ve stay at home. She hoped Oliver wouldn’t notice, but she knew he had, so before he could say anything about her leaving, she started talking,.

“I... I wanted to talk to you.” She looked at him, and now he was staring at her, his eyes darker than usual. “Oliver I….” but she didn’t finish the sentence, not even in her head, because Oliver interrupted her.

“What the hell were you thinking Felicity?” his anger was on plain view in his eyes, but there was something more behind it that she couldn’t place, so she decided to ignore it.

“I don’t know! I just wanted to...”her voice began to trail but he interrupted yet again.

“To what? To die?” her eyes opened when she heard him

“What? No, of course not!”

“Because that’s what could’ve happened, you put yourself in front of a gun!”

“He was going to shoot you!” the disbelief in her voice was clear, how he didn’t understand that? He did it for her more than once, why it was so hard to see that she cared about him too?

“I can handle myself, and the pain, and the bullets, I’ve done it before Felicity!”

“I know! I guess….” she paused for a moment, taking a long breath before she continued talking “I didn’t want you to add another scar to the collection,”

“So what, so you could start yours? Felicity, I have my suit, it’s not bulletproof, but it protects me more than your shirts,” she fell silent

“I didn’t think of that..”

“No, you didn’t think, period, you were irresponsible and reckless!!” she got up from her chair and hit the table with anger

“wait a second! That’s not fair! I just wanted to.. “ She started to scream, when a sharp pain hit her, but she tried to ignore it “You’re right, I didn’t think ok, I..”

“Felicity”

“No Oliver, let me finish!”

“Felicity!” he repeated, the look of anger replaced of one of concern, looking down” You’re bleeding”  
Then she looked down and saw her shirt starting to get a new color, bright red.

“Oh” she simply said, as the blood started to drip

“Come” He said, his face and voice softened, his hand reaching to help her walk without pulling any more stitches. She laid down in the table.“May I?” he asked, before doing anything, and she nodded with her head. Oliver pulled up her shirt to discover the bandage that was soaked in blood. After taking it off he saw that she had pull a stitch, so he had to do them again. He sighed, looking at her injured it hurt him, almost as bad as it hurt her. His eyes and fingers wandering above the big bruise in her little body.

He treated her so softly and carefully, that she almost didn’t feel the needle with the anesthetic.

“I’m sorry Oliver”

“So am I” he whispered, so low, she wondered if she had heard him right.

“Why?”

“You trusted me..” the shame palpable in his voice,

 “I still trust you” then he looked up to her and what she saw took her breath away, all his barriers were down, showing the raw emotions he usually kept hidden, and right now all she could see was concern, and regret.

“You shouldn’t, I told you I would protect you and I failed, miserably” he sighed “This is my fault”

 “How is your fault that I stepped in front of a gun?”

“I got distracted”

“I distracted you” She reminded him, she wanted to brush the guilt on his eyes away, more than anything.

“That’s also my fault, you shouldn’t have been there in the first place”

“I wanted to be there”

“But I knew better Felicity, and now, you’re hurt because of me” he couldn’t hide the pain in his voice, but she didn’t mention it. Oliver finished patching her up and putting a new bandage, fighting no to let his hands linger on her body.

“Oliver, this is not your fault” but before he could answer, Diggle came down the stairs

“Hey, what happened?” he asked, looking at Felicity’s blooded shirt.

“I pulled a stitch, but Oliver patched me up again” she said, with half a smile

“Diggle, can you take her home please? She should be resting” Felicity glanced at him knowing he had put an end to their conversation, and that it would be in vain to argue he had put up his walls again.  
John took Felicity to her house once again, but this time they took her car, for her to have it the next day, if she should need it.

When he returned to the foundry Oliver was still there, training with the dummy, well, more like destroying the dummy

“You know, it’s not his fault right?” he smiled at his partner

“Well, I can’t hit me, so it has to be him” he said, stopping the punches to the dummy

“It’s not your fault either Oliver” Diggle heard Oliver a little scoff

“Then whose fault it is Dig?” he answered, taking a towel to dry himself.

“It’s nobody’s fault man” now they were face to face, Dig leaning on Felicity’s table, and Oliver in front of him. “this kind of things came with the job, and Felicity knows that”

“I should’ve protected her, it should’ve been me, not her!” he burst

“She wanted to save you Oliver!”

“I don’t want to be saved! Not if it is at her expense!” his walls had broken again, the pain was plain visible in his face, the guilt…

“Oliver..”

“I can’t… “ Oliver took a deep breath “I can’t see her hurt, I’d rather had a thousand scars before she has one”

“I understand that, really. She’s like, my little sister you know” Oliver looked at him and sighed

“She’s way more than that to me John” he said, knowing it would be ridiculous to keep denying it. “I… “ But he stopped right there, not daring to say out loud what his heart had been telling him for a long time now,

“Then, maybe you should tell her that, instead of yelling her for caring about you”

“ I can’t do that” he shook his head

“Why not?”

“I can’t do that to her, it would be too..” Oliver searched for the word, but Dig beat him to it

“Don’t say dangerous or I’ll punch you”

“I was going to say selfish, but dangerous is a good word too” he admitted

“She is already in danger Oliver, doing what we do.. That won’t change if you are together or not, look at what happened yesterday”

“Exactly Dig, I got distracted and she stepped in front of a gun, she got shot, fortunately it wasn’t too serious but what if it had been, what if, because of me she…” he couldn’t get the strength to say was he was going to say.

“I know it’s scary, but I’s also worth it”

“I don’t know what to do Dig”

“Well, if I were you, I’d start by thanking her for what she did yesterday, because, although it was stupid and reckless, it was also very brave” John patted the back of Oliver before leaving him alone in the foundry.

Oliver sighed, closing his eyes, and letting his body slide down one of the pillars of the foundry, until he was sat on the floor with his back against it  “What Am I gonna do with you Felicity?”


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her wound is starting to heal, Felicity receives a call from Lance, and he never delivers good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for all the kudos and coments! you really are incredible!! I know it took too long to publish this chapter, but my muse has left me alone and it's taking me a lot longer to write that it used to, al least in this story.  
> As always, sorry for my mistakes, and all comments are welcome!!! Hope you like it!!!!

 After spend hours sat in the Foundry floor, thinking about his life,  his choices, and his future, and mostly, about her, Oliver went home around 3 in the morning. But once in his bed all attempt to sleep was in vain, his head wouldn’t stop spinning. What had happened to Felicity not only reminded him the dangers of his nightly work, but also had cleared up his feelings for his partner. The panic he had felt when he saw his hand covered in her blood, was something he hadn’t felt since Lian Yu, but he didn’t knew if he was ready to take the next step with her, to try to have a future with Felicity.

When Felicity woke up she wasn’t surprised at all that she had a text from Oliver.

_‘rest, please! I promise I’ll call if we need you for anything ok? Just.. rest. O.’_

She smiled at her phone, this text was much warmer than the day’s before. She knew she had to talk to him yet again to tell him that what had happened wasn’t his fault, but at least he didn’t seem mad with her anymore.

She remembered the pain in his voice when he told her that it was his fault that he hadn’t protected her, and  in that moment, she had kicked herself mentally for not knowing that, as usual, he would blame himself for her actions. But the truth was that she’d do it again if it meant to saved him.

She was in the kitchen taking her painkillers with a glass of water when she heard the doorbell ring. Slowly she walked to her door to look through the peep hole, hoping to see Dig, checking up on her, but instead she saw a bunch of roses.

“Yes?” she asked, without opening the door.

“Delivery to Ms Felicity Smoak?” she was curious, who would send her flowers? When she opened the door she knew, there was only one person in her life that could send her such beautiful, and expensive thing. The bouquet had at least two dozen roses, red, pink, white, and orange. It was dreamy. She was caught out of guard when she heard the delivery boy clear his throat, as to recall her that he was still there.

“oh, sorry” she asked him to put the in her coffee table and after giving him a tip, she closed her door with a sigh.

She was getting closer to smell them when she saw the card between the flowers. She opened it with a smile, knowing already who had sent them, but exited nonetheless.

_‘I didn’t thank you for saving my life, so there’s a dozen for my gratitude and another for the delay, THANK YOU FELICITY, you proved, once more, that God knows what would I do without you, but please! Don’t do anything like that again, you scared the hell out of me. Oliver’_

“Well I bet that’s one thing the florist doesn’t get to write a lot”

She just sat in her couch, looking at the bouquet with a silly smile on her face.

Oliver was in a meeting when his phone started buzzing, he looked at the screen and he saw it was a text from her

_‘they are beautiful I love them, thanks, F’_

And in that moment, one in his office and one in her house, the both share the same smile in their faces.

The morning passed by rather quickly for Felicity, she didn’t had a lot of pain from her injury so she  cleaned up her house and decided to rewatch one of her favorite shows with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, she really would’ve love to add a glass of wine to the mix, but she knew it wouldn’t mix well with the painkillers.

She was in the third episode in a row of criminal minds, enjoying the character of Penelope Garcia and imagining that she was the real version of the FBI girl, when her phone rang. Looking at the small screen she saw that it was Diggle

“Hey”

“Hey Felicity”

“What happened? Is something wrong? Do you need me?” she was about to jump from her couch, hoping that he would say yes. She loved the show and having some time to herself but she also had discovered that staying in home wasn’t the same, she was used to the adrenaline and the feeling of being useful.

“Relax, I’m just checking on you”

“Oh” She said, disappointed

“What’s wrong with you?” he chuckled “you’re supposed to be enjoying the free days Oliver gave you”

“It’s your fault you know? Yours and Oliver’s!”

“What’s our fault?” he said in surprise with a little chuckle

“I was happy with my life, I would go to work and in the afternoons I’d watch my shows, I’d order some Chinese or pizza, maybe I’d go out some weekends, and it was fine with me, I mean it wasn’t perfect because nobody’s life is perfect, but I was okay with that life But then.. Then You and Oliver brought me into your world of criminals and arrows and doing things and feeling useful and watching Oliver in the salmon ladder, not that I watch him a lot it’s just that it’s difficult not to look when he’s shirtless in front of me with..” she stopped herself and she heard her friend trying not to laugh  “3..2…1.... the thing is, that now, now I can’t go back to my old life… and that is your fault!”

“Felicity, I get it, you’re bored, but you were hurt, and you need to rest”

“You and Oliver never stay at home after something like this, to you this is just a boo boo”

“But to you it isn’t, so, lets make a deal ok? Oliver doesn’t need me right now, so I’ll go by your place and we will watch tv and talk so you don’t feel so bored okay?”

“okay” she pouted.

When she hanged up the phone she didn’t put on the tv again, she wanted to do something, so she picked up her tablet and began monitoring the data bases she have in her computers at the foundry, searching for something

She didn’t know how much time has passed since she started to “play” with her tablet, when the doorbell rang again, but this time it was Diggle, with a Big belly Burger bag in one hand and a pint of mint-chip ice cream in the other.

“I thought this could cheer you up” he said with a smile going into her house

“Junk food and ice cream? Always!”

“Hey, what’s that?” Diggle said, pointing to the bouquet of roses in front of him

“That’s Oliver way to thank me for the other day, aren’t they beautiful?” she said, smelling them once more with a wide smile at her face.

“Yes, they are” he said, rolling his eyes, knowing that the flowers meant more than Felicity could imagine and that maybe Oliver was finally open to admit how he felt about her.

They eat the burgers while talking about everything and nothing, the one issue that they tried to avoid was Oliver, knowing that there was too many things to say, but not to each other. Diggle was telling her about the time he almost made a strip tease in a bar, when her phone started ringing

“Detective Lance”

“It’s officer now Ms Smoak” the man in the other side of the line corrected her

“For me you’ll always be detective” she responded “what do you need?”

“This time, the call it’s not about me, but about you” Felicity frowned

“What?”

“Listen, one of our informants told us that one men… “ he stopped, as if he was looking for the name “Dominic Alonzo” Felicity froze

“What about him?” she interrupted, Alonzo was the head of an illegal casino that had helped kidnapping Walter last year, it was her first time going into the field, they tried to put a bug in Alonzo’s computer without setting the alarms, but they had caught her with the comm in her ear and all hell broke lose. Oliver had had to enter and rescue her. He ended up in iron Heights after that.

“Well, according to our informant Alonzo has returned to Staling city and he has made you a target” Felicity went pale

“What does that mean?” she felt Diggle tense at her side

“It means he is looking for you, Ms Smoak, and no with good intentions”

“What? And you can’t do anything?

“unfortunately our informer can’t get a hold of Alonzo’s location, only that he is after you, and so are his men”

“But… Why?” She knew why but she couldn’t tell him.

“That we don’t know, but I’m guessing you working with the Arrow has something to do with it” She didn’t answered, she couldn’t “ Anyway, I wanted to warn you, maybe you should ask our friend for protection, and if anything happens, or if you need whatever, just call me okay?”

“Yes, detective, thanks for the call”

“Keep safe Ms Smoak” She hung up the phone, still processing what Lance had told her

 “What was all that about?” asked Diggle, impatient by her side, looking at her so pale.

“That was.. Detective Lance, it seems Dominic Alonzo has returned to Starling and.. he..” she gulped “ he wants to kill me” she finally said, knowing that, that was the only reason Alonzo would be looking for her

“What??” Felicity told him all the history about what happened the year before.

“We have to tell Oliver” John said, getting up from the couch

“No!!” she grabbed his hand, stopping him “ we cant do that!”

“What are you talking about Felicity! We have to tell him!”

“Look at what happened the other day Diggle, he already worries too much for me, If Oliver knew this, he would kick me of the team, he would say it’s too dangerous and that he doesn’t want to put me in danger anymore…”Her voice fell off, she was still grabbing his wrist, pleading with her eyes. She needed him to understand, she didn’t know what she would do without her team, Arrow had gave her a purpose in her life, and she was happy helping them… she couldn’t lost that, she couldn’t lost him.

“Felicity…” he sat back by her side “this is serious”

“ I know.. and I assure you, I’m scared John, but..”

“Look, this is what we’re going to do, you and me are going to the foundry, right now,” she opened her mouth to protest, but he wouldn’t let her “ and we’re going to tell Oliver that Alonzo is in the city again,. And that Lance thinks that he’s trying to get HIM or something” he marked the word with his voice “this way Oliver will catch him, you will be safe, and all will be sort out, okay?” she nodded with a smile in her face.

They drove to the foundry in complete silence, Felicity was nervous, more than that she was freaking out, not because Alonzo was after her, but because they had to tell Oliver, and she didn’t want him to know the truth.

“hey man” Diggle said, as they entered the Foundry where Oliver was already training doing push ups

“Hey” he answered, and the, he saw Felicity behind his friend “ Felicity.. what are you doing here?” but his voice didn’t seem mad, only curious

“I brought her, we have to talk to you” Digg intervened

They went to Felicity’s desk, she sat on the chair and the two men leaned against the table. Knowing that it would be too difficult to her, Diggle told Oliver what had happened as they had  agreed in Felicity’s house, that Alonzo was after him, and not her.

“I thought Alonzo was in Iron Heights after we led the police to his casino last year”

“He was, but it seems he was one of the prisoners that escaped in the earthquake, and he just came back to the city”

“Did Lance said anything else?” Oliver asked as John finished his story, Felicity shook her head

“That’s why I brought her here, I figured we would need her to track Alonzo” Oliver nodded with his head and then turned his head to her

“I’m glad you’re here, Alonzo may be after me, but he met you too, and I wouldn’t be comfortable knowing that you are alone at your house” she looked at diggle, but said nothing, just nodded in agreement. Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it  “How are you?” she could see the concern in his eyes and felt less guilty about lying to him, she knew it was the right decision.

“I’m better, today it almost didn’t hurt, really” he smiled at her and Felicity turned to her computers, starting the task of finding Alonzo.

And it was surprisingly easy, at least for her, to find out that Alonzo was trying to rebuild his old casino and  where that was happening. She was shocked that the SCPD hadn’t found him yet.

“Do you have an address?” Oliver had already put on his suit when he came to ask her

“Yes, I’ve already sent it to your phones”

When Oliver started to go up the stairs, she grabbed John wrists, telling him with her eyes that Oliver couldn’t know that she was the target. Diggle just nodded with his head and followed Oliver.

The mission went smoothly, 20 minutes after leaving the lair Felicity could hear over the comms how Oliver found Alonzo and his men and after a few tricked arrows and some punches from Diggle, preventing Alonzo to tell the truth, they were on their way back to the lair and the mobsters were being taken by the police _again_.

She was running updates in the computers when she heard steps on the stairs, turning in her chair she saw Oliver approaching

“Where’s Diggle?”  She asked, looking behind him

“ I sent him home”

“But.. he he had to drive me home, I don’t have my car here”

“Don’t worry Felicity, I’ll take you home” he said with a grin

“Please Oliver, tell me you have a car here, and that you don’t plan and making me ride with you in your bike” His smiled widened and she understood, she had guessed it right

“Come on, I’m a good driver when I want to”

She sighed at him when he offered his hand to help her get up form the chair, and again going up the stairs, and she scoffed when she saw the bike, thanking whoever was to thank that she had wear jeans that day and not one of her dresses.

He helped her get on the bike and then got on it himself

“Just, hold on to me tight okay?” She couldn’t see the smile in his face, but she knew it was there as she did just that wrapping her arms around his abs.


	4. Thursday - A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new day to Oliver, and he has big plans for Felicity and him, but destiny is trying to get between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So I decided to break this chapter in two parts, A and B, si this is much shorter I hope you don't mind, and like the result, thank you so much for the supoort!! and as always, sorry for the mistakes, and plase comment!!

# Thursday

Oliver barely slept that night, but unlike others, the thing what was keeping him awake all night wan’t a bad thing. Since he came back from the island his mind was in constant alert, but as time went by he was more capable of sleep and relaxing, and if there was a night without sleep it was because there was something bothering him, but not today.

Tonight was couldn’t stop thinking about Felicity.

Felicity, the only thought of her made a smile crept up his face, she was the one that knew him, not Ollie pre-island, spoiled brat, not the hood or the Arrow dangerous vigilante, nor even Oliver Queen CEO, responsible and working man. No, she knew Oliver, the man that had came back from 5 years in an island broken and darkened. She and Diggle were the only ones he could totally trust.

Diggle was his brother in war, he knew he could trust him with his life and he did it every other night. But Felicity was way more than that, she was the light at the end of the tunnel that he entered many years ago.

She made him better, since the first day when she called on his lies but helped him anyway he was drown to her. That’s why he went back to her with a worse excuse each time, because even then, he knew he could trust her. And since she became part of the team that feeling only grew inside him. Every time he looked at her she lightened his heart. Knowing that someone so pure, so innocent and bright trusted him and believed in him, made him try to be better, to work to be worthy of that faith.

But Felicity had become something else, something new to him. At first she was his partner, then his friend, and now, now he knew. He couldn’t deny it anymore, at least not to himself, Felicity was the love of his life. It had been son strange to him when the feelings started to creep up, he thought he would never love anyone like he had loved Laurel, and in a way, he was right, because this was so much stronger than that. Everytime she touched him it set sparks all over his body that went straight to his heart, her smile was the only thing capable of taking away one of his bad days, and the night before, when she wrapped her arms around his waist was definitely the best ride of his life, he could feel her warm, feel how her arm tightened when he took some curves, and he would’ve swear that he heard a little moan when she pressed her face to his back, but that couldn’t be, right? It must have been a trick of his imagination.

He looked at his watch and with a sigh he stood and went to take a shower, hoping the hot water would relax his muscles, it was then that he heard a text on his phone. Once he was done on the shower he covered himself with a towel and returned to his bedroom to see that, in fact, there was a text from Felicity

_“I’m going to work today, I barely have any pain and I’m bored! See you at the office!”_

He huffed but couldn’t help a smile creeping to his mouth, he knew that he couldn’t keep her in her house anymore, so he resigned and started dressing. Besides, he wanted to see her

When he arrived to the office Felicity was already there typing in her computer

“Good morning” he said, passing through the glass doors and leaving a steamy cup of coffee in her desk, she smiled at him right before taking a sip and humming in contentment

“Morning” she said with a smile taking another sip

“How are you feeling?” he tried to hide his concern, but she knew him to well.

“I’m much better, really, stop worrying about me” she said with a smile.

“Not gonna happen” he said right before stepping into his office. Felicity looked to him with surprise in her eyes, she didn’t expect that answer and when their eyes met he winked at her, melting her heart.

The morning passed between meetings, paperwork and some glances between them. More often than not Felicity could feel his gaze on her, but she didn’t look back, afraid of her cheeks becoming even hotter and redder. Something had changed in Oliver, but she didn’t know what, even as good as she was reading his expressions this attitude had her completely intrigued.

Felicity didn’t realize that it was lunch time, she didn’t even saw Oliver standing in front of her, leaning in the door frame with his arm crossed until she heard her name an looked up

“Felicity”

“Oliver hi! I didn’t see you there!” she answered with a yelp

“yeah I noticed, “ he was smiling, a sexy, hot, exhilarating smile that made her knees wobbly “ I was thinking about inviting you out to lunch, what do you think?”

“Oh, and to what do I owe that honor?” she smiled at him, trying to hide the effects he had on her

“Well, you are feeling better and you are back at work,”  _And I get to see you all day again_  “so I thought it would be appropriate” she sighed, he was blinding her with that smile

“ I wanted to go back home to pick up my other tablet, but we can meet at.. wherever you wanted to eat”

“Well at first, I thought about big belly burger, but that’s where you eat every day, so I made a reservation at table salt” her eyes opened at his words and his smile widened. Oliver knew he was being flirty, but he couldn’t help it, he was tired of hiding his feelings for he, he

“T-t-table salt?

“yeah, what do you think?”

“I’ve never been there” she admitted

“well today, you’ll be” he winked at her and looked at his watch, “what you think? In 30 minutes there?” she nodded with her head and got up

“ ok.. then. I-I’ll go home now” she stuttered and head to the elevator with so much as a glance to him, knowing that all he would’ve seen would be a very red face.

Once she was in her house, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a black skirt and light yellow blouse

“Boring, so boring, too boring for table salt” her face was red again, Oliver’s mood swings were killing her, but, the truth was, she wasn’t complaining about this change in particular. After a glance to her closet she decided to wear a dress that she bought two weeks ago in an impulse, it was a nay dress with lace sleeves and shoulders and short skirt. After putting on the dress and let her hair fall on her shoulders she took her tablet and her purse and went to her cars, taking deep breaths, this was just lunch! Why did she feel like she was going on a date with Oliver Queen?

She just turned the corner and saw the restaurant when she heard a real loud screech and then something hit her car and all went black

***

Oliver was waiting for her in the restaurant’s door, he was nervous, so nervous his hands wouldn’t stop twitching, but when he looked up and he saw Felicity’s red mini, a smile crept up his face, right until the moment he saw _THAT_  car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful describing clothes, so this is Felicity's dress http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/32240810466_1/fashion-font-b-black-b-font-open-back-cute-font-b-dress-b-font-font-b.jpg


	5. Thursday - B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lunch had to be postponed, could something more happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, first of all I want to thank Stephanie (procastinatingfan on tumblr) for being my beta and help me when I thought that I had to delete all I had of this chapter! you are great!! Thanks!!
> 
> Thanks to Meg_louise15, Daiana_Smoak and Ddst44 for your comments, you don't know how much it inspires me to read them!!
> 
> here you have the second part of the thursday,I don't know if I will do a third part or if I'll do Friday, I'm happy with the end of this chapter for what I Have planned. I really hope you like it

# Thursday- B

Later Oliver would learn that the driver of the other car was DUI and had lost control of his car and couldn’t hit the brakes in time to stop the crash. But right now his only thought was the red mini that was upside down on the road and the blond woman that was inside. He heard that someone behind him was calling an ambulance,  as he had started running towards her, beating himself up for giving Diggle the day off.  He had wanted to have lunch with her, just the both of them and thought that Dig could use the time with Lyla. Once he was near enough he started screaming her name

“ Felicity!!”

**

When Felicity opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she had lost her glasses and all was blurry around her, and her head was throbbing with pain, so she closed her eyes again. Then she noticed the deafening humming in her ears, so loud she barely could hear anything else. And it hurt to breathe. It was when she tried to find her glasses with her hands that she knew that something was very wrong, she opened her eyes again and try to focus on what was around her, and then it hit her, she had had an accident, and she was upside down inside her car.

She knew there was someone shouting, but she couldn’t focus on the voice… All her body hurt and her head really was killing her. She started to take deep breaths as she could ignoring the pain in her chest, and tried to focus on the voice she was hearing.

**

Oliver was crouched beside her car, shouting her name again and again, terrified for her. He let out the air he had been holding when he saw her moving, she was alive, but she didn’t seem to hear him

“Felicity! Felicity please talk to me! Felicity please!!”

Her door was half opened, so he pushed it a little more then his body was moving under the car and his hand was reaching for her, he didn’t even notice the glass cutting in his leg. When he caught her hand Felicity finally looked at him with tears in her eyes

“O-Oliver” her voice was breathy and laced with pain and fear

“I’m here Felicity, it’s gonna be okay” he squeezed her hand to try and soothe her. From there Oliver could see that she had several cuts and some bruises, she also had a cut on her forehead that probably would need stitches. He saw that her eyes were shutting down, she could have a concussion “Felicity, I need you to stay awake ok?” She nodded slightly until she felt a sharp pain in her head.

_Where are they, we need to get her out of there!_ It was the only though in his head, but he needed to stay calm for her

“come on Felicity, Talk to me”

“My head aches” she started to sob.

“Don’t think of that, you have to think of anything else."

“I think we lost our reservation at table salt” she said, trying to smile “ and it’s a shame, I was looking forward to it."

“I’ll make another” he said with a smile.

“really?”

“Really” he squeezed her hand again. The seconds seemed like hours, but finally he could hear the sounds of the emergency services around them. "They're here Felicity, they’re going to take you out of there” When he heard a man asking him to move he tried to take his hand out of hers but she wouldn’t let him.

“Don't leave me” her voice was strangled, “please." Oliver let out a sigh, he didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to, so, after telling the man behind him to wait just a second he crawled closer to her, to take her hands with both of his.

“Felicity, listen to me, I will never leave you ok? I have to get out so they can take you out of here, but as soon as you are out of this car I will be with you, okay?”

“You promise?”

“I promise."

“Okay” he caressed her cheek with his hand and after a reassuring smile he crawled out of the car.

As soon as he was on his feet he could see all the people around him, one man -he supposed it was the same that had spoke to him earlier- was crouched beside the car and talking to Felicity.

**

“Hi!” A man in his thirties was beside her “I’m Marc, what’s your name?”

“F-Felicity."

“Okay, Felicity, how are you feeling?” His voice was calm.

“My head hurts, a lot."

“Okay that’s normal."  He put on a collar. “Now, I need you to tell me if you can move your legs okay?” she nodded, and try to move them, with relief she saw her legs moving, as did Marc. "Very good, Felicity, that’s very good!". He made a signal to who she supposed was one of his partners. “Felicity this is Mike, we’re going to take you out of here.”

**

Oliver watched as those men worked under the car, he wanted to start yelling, he wanted to arrow the man that had cause the accident, but had to stay calm, and be there for here, so he took deep breaths and waited. He didn’t know if it was minutes or hours, but finally they were taking her out and placing her on a gurney.

“Oliver.". He reacted when he heard his name and in seconds he ran to her side, and took her hand in his.

Felicity looked at him, she knew it probably was childish, but she needed him.

“I’m here."

“Hey", her voice was only a whisper.

“Hey" he smiled at her “How you feeling?”

“I’m fine, it’s just my head” she said, “and they gave me something for that."

“Okay Felicity, here is your purse, I found it on the floor".  He left it on her lap before speaking again to Oliver.  “Sir, We’re going to take her to Starling general."  Felicity was suddenly very nervous, she didn’t want to go to the hospital, she didn’t want to explain the stitches on her side, she started to gasping for air, her pulse accelerating.

“What? No, I don’t want to go to the hospital I’m fine!” Oliver leaned down and cupped her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

“Felicity, “ his voice was calmed “breathe with me, please… “ the she turned to Marc and Mike, she didn’t know what did he say, but they turned around and walked a few steps away. When her pulse was calmer, she took another deep breath and whispered.

“Oliver, my stitches.. I I don’t want to.. how do I explain it? What if they know its from a bullet and they link it to the arrow, what if..?” but he interrupted her, still stroking her face while his other hand held hers.

“Felicity, you hit your head pretty bad, you may have a concussion, they have to take you to the hospital.”

“But I..”

“Don’t worry моя любовь, “ he smiled at her, and she tried not to frown, he never had said that, and she didn’t know what it meant “ You can tell them you fell and that Dig was there, he has medical training so it wouldn’t be a surprise, I really don’t care what they think, right know I just want to make sure that you’re okay."

She smiled at him and nodded with her head. Seconds later, Marc was moving the gurney towards the ambulance.

**

“I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to meet us at the hospital.". She squeezed his hand, and he knew she didn’t want to be alone.  Hell, he had promised he would never leave, so he looked at Marc, very seriously.

“Well… um..”

“Marc.”

“Yeah, Marc, I don’t know what are the protocols or what not, but I assure you, I’m not leaving her side."

“But..”

“There's no but, I’m going with her."

“He's my emergency contact," Felicity intervened, and he looked at her with wide eyes.  He didn’t know that, she only smiled at him.

“But, only the fa..” Oliver cut him off

“I’m her family” he saw in the corner of his eye how Felicity’s face turned red with his words, and smiled, it was the truth, even if she didn’t know it, she was his family, and his world.

Marc let out a huff and nodded with his head.

The ride to the hospital was short, barely 10 minutes, in which Oliver never let go of her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

They had been in the hospital about half an hour when Oliver got a call from Dig, he excused himself from the room and went to the hall to answered it

“hey Dig”

“Oliver what happened? Is Felicity okay?”

“yeah, she’s fine."

“you should’ve called!”

“I know I’m sorry it’s been crazy, but she’s fine, just a mild concussion, and some cuts and bruises they’re going to keep her in observation for the night” and then he realized “how did you..”

“ How I found out? Really? You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

**

The nurse had just left when Oliver went back to the room, his face as pale as the walls.

“Oliver what’s happened?”

“Do you have your tablet?”

“ye-yeah, it’s in my handbag."  She pointed to the handbag hanging from a chair and he grabbed it and handed it to her, his movements almost mechanical, he was starting to worry

“Diggle told me to look at the news.". She tapped her tablet a few times and then gasped, with her hand covering her mouth.

“Oh My God."

The cover of all the magazines and newspapers was the same, it was a picture of them when she was on the gurney and he was leaning down caressing her face. With almost the same head line:

**_Oliver Queen very close to his EA after she had a car accident! Will she be his next conquest? It's the playboy millionaire in love? It seems so!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **if Google translator didn't lie, Oliver calls her My love in russian.


	6. Friday A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Felicity is cleared form the hospital she has a new encounter on the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all, Thanks to my beta Stephanie for helping me with this I couldn't do this without you!!
> 
> Second thing, and I probably should've mentioned this earlier, this is placed in season 2, after Moira is out of jail and before everything with Thea and Slade happens, nobody knows about Malcom being Thea's father, so the Queen family is in good terms.
> 
> Thanks to all the comments!! you're all amazing! your comments inspire me day by day!!
> 
> This Chapter will be too be in two parts, so here you have Friday A, I really hope you like how the story is going, and please please comment!!

**Friday**

John had visited her with her spare glasses and some clean clothes that he had pick up at her place when he knew that Felicity had to stay the night in the hospital, just as a precaution for hitting her head.  And even though she hated there, no one would hear her complain, because Oliver never left her side. She told him to go home and get some sleep, but he refused.

She even tried to reason with him that it wouldn’t help with the press, all the media was already talking about her accident and his attitude towards her, their photos were everywhere.  He had dismissed her protests, saying that, first, he didn’t care about the press, and second,  _“what kind of boss would I be if I didn’t care about the most valuable employee in all my company?”_

 _“_ Don’t insist Малышка I’m not going anywhere. There’s a perfectly good couch here so don’t worry, ok? I’ll be fine."  He had flashed her with one of his smiles and she hadn’t been able to say another word.

This man and his smiles and his Russian (He called her something new, she still didn’t knew what it meant, but GOD was it HOT) would be the end of her.

Felicity woke up in the middle of the night when a nurse came in to check on her. She put on her glasses and as she watched the nurse leaving she saw something that took her breath away. Oliver wasn’t on the couch, he was sitting on a chair, bending over on the bed with his head pillowed on one of his arms and the other reaching for her across her legs as if he could somehow protect her. She looked at him, still asleep, and smiled.

Something had changed in Oliver and between them, something that scared her but, at the same time, made her smile every time she thought about it. He was warmer than before, and there was no world in which Felicity wouldn’t love that.

She put her glasses in the table and leaned down again.

“I love you, Oliver."  Her words were only a whisper, before falling asleep again.

Oliver kept his breathing steady, as hard as it was for him not to open his eyes, get up from that chair and kiss her senseless. That was all he wanted to do after hearing what she just said, but he couldn’t. At least not yet.  So, he took a deep breath and tried to sleep.  The Friday morning caught them in that same position, Oliver’s hand still resting over her legs.

**

Oliver was the first one to wake up, he opened her eyes to the nurse that was changing the bag on Felicity’s vial.

“How is she?” he whispered, trying not to wake Felicity.

“She’s fine, Mr Queen, the X-rays that we did yesterday show that she has some cracked ribs, but they are not broken.  We'll take her to an MRI in half an hour, and if is all right, then she can go home."

“Thanks," he said with a smile.

“You're welcome," she replied with a kind smile and left the room, leaving them alone again. Oliver stretched his back and got up from his chair.  Every muscle in his body hurt, but he couldn’t stay on the couch, it was too far from her. In barely four days he had been close to losing her twice, very close, and he couldn’t stand it. He know that she was safe but, somehow, touching her, even if it were through the sheets, kept him grounded.

He stepped close to the head of the bed and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Soon, I promise," he whispered and sighed. After another caress, his hand left her face and he leaned down a little bit.

“Felicity. Felicity, wake up," he kept calling her until her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey," he smiled at her when her eyes were on his.

“Hi," she reached for her glasses, and he handed them to her.

“How are you feeling?” his hand was again on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

“Good. There's almost no pain, although I think that may be thanks to this,” she pointed to the needle on her arm. "You're not blurry, and that’s a good sign right? I like to see you focused,” her face started blushing, he almost could feel the heat under his hand. “Not that I like looking at you, well.. not that I don’t like it.. 3..2..1”. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  When she opened her eyes, Oliver’s smile was radiant.

“They're going to take you to an MRI, and if all’s good, we can go home.” She nodded with her head, both of them had noticed his use of “we” but neither of them said anything about it.

Two hours later, she was being discharged and Diggle was waiting at the hospital doors to pick them up.  The only problem was, all the press was there, too.

When Diggle told them the situation outside, Felicity gasped.  She didn’t want to go out there and face all those people and their cameras and questions. She tried to calm herself but she couldn’t, it was too much. She knew that she was overreacting, but the last few days had been a nightmare and it was taking a toll on her.

“Oliver!” She grabbed his arm “I.. I don’t..” When Oliver looked at her she was pale.

“Hey, hey” he grabbed her shoulders. “Felicity, look at me, look at me." He then cupped her face and made her look up. "You're going to be fine, ok? Dig and I are with you, Dig is going to bring the car to the door and we are going to get to the car as fast as possible ok?” She didn’t notice when Dig went to get the car, she could only look into Oliver's eyes, that were full of concern and something more that she couldn’t think about in this moment. She drowned on those blue pools, letting his voice and his hands calm her. “It’s going to be fine, I promise.”

They heard the car`s horn honk and knew this was their cue to leave.

Sure enough, as soon as they were outside, a flood of reporters were on them.  A thousand flashes and questions above her, but then Oliver was on her side and Dig on the other, shielding her as much as they could. She kept her head down until she felt she was in the privacy of the car with Oliver by her side seconds later.

She looked at him and he smiled reassuringly for a moment before turning his attention to their driver and friend.

“Dig, you think you can lose them?”

“Sure, I know my ways.”

“Good, then head to the mansion.” Felicity’s head shot up -  _what?_

“The mansion? What are you talking about? I thought I was going home?!"

“If they are here, they’re probably at your house too,” Oliver answered calmly.

“But, my things and…”

“Dig can go to your house and bring you anything you need."  What Oliver didn’t want to say was that he would feel better if she was closer to him, if he could have her by his side.

“No, no, no, that’s not a good idea, they are already talking about our relationship, and you want me to stay at your house? Oliver I really appreciate it but I think that it's best if I go home.”

“Felicity," he sighed. “Your house is going to be surrounded with reporters, and they’re not going to leave, believe me, I know.”

“I believe you, and believe me if I say that I don’t want...” _To leave your side one second_ “I wish I wouldn’t have to deal with this, but if I go to your house it’s only going to get worse..”

Felicity," Dig interrupted her, “Your house has a subterranean garage right?”

“Y-yeah, but I never really use it, it creeps me out!”

“Oliver, we could go to her house, get into the garage and go out with her hiden, so they won’t see her."

“What?” this conversation was way to surreal to felicity, "What, do you want to hide me in the trunk?”

“No” Oliver intervened, and, by Felicity’s concern, his face told her that he agreed with John. “Dig is right, the windows are tinted, you just have to be crouched when we go out, they’ll stay here thinking you are inside, but you can be in my house, instead.”

“Are you seriously considering this?” she couldn’t believe it.

But she had to, because even though she protested every step, they had to had it their way, specially when they saw about 50 reporters practically camped outside her house. So, after actually entering her house to grab a few things, she found herself bent over Oliver’s lap, trying to hide from prying eyes and trying to ignore the ache in her ribs.

When they reached Oliver’s house, he took her to a guest room, close to his own.

“I want you to feel like home okay?” She nodded, “I have to go to the office” He cupped her face, something that it was getting usual to them, but that still sent sparks and butterflies through her body. “If you need anything, anything, just call me okay?”

“Don't worry, I’ll be fine.” She smiled at him.

“Get some rest.” and then he left.

**

She stayed in “her” room for about an hour, but she couldn’t sleep, and she was hungry, so she decided to go to find the kitchen, she just hoped that she wouldn’t get lost. After 10 minutes she found herself stepping down the stairs of the main entrance when a voice startled her.

“Excuse me?” she turned around to find no other than Moira Queen, looking at her like she just found a mouse.

“Um, hello.."

“What are you doing in my house?” her face started burning and she knew she was blushing.

“Oh! I thought…, I’m a friend of Oliver, he told me I could…” Why hadn’t Oliver talked to his mother? Then she saw recognition in the woman’s face.

“Felicity Smoak, right?” That was a surprise.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Come with me, let’s .. talk." Moira was still looking at her as something she had to get rid of, but Felicity couldn’t say no, could she? So she followed the older woman to a huge living room, where they sat on opposites couches. “you work at QC isn’t that right?” Felicity nodded “You worked in IT until Oliver made you his EA."

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Quite a change Ms Smoak."

“I suppose so."

“I wondered why my son would chose you as his personal assistant, but, after watching the news today, it has become very clear.” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“What? Oh no. no, see..” but Moira wouldn’t let her finish.

“I see very clearly, Ms Smoak, I want to tell you something, And I need you to listen.” Felicity nodded, not knowing how much she could do. "I know my son, and I know that he is very …susceptible to woman charms, but my son is heir to an empire, and I, under no circumstances, will allow you to distract him from his responsibilities. You are not good enough for him, so you’d do good in going back to your little cubicle in the IT department.” By that moment Felicity was holding back her tears, and she didn’t want her to see her cry.

“If you'll excuse me?" She got up from the couch and walked - almost ran to the doors, where she crashed with a surprised Thea Queen.

“Hey!"

“I’m.. I’m sorry” Felicity didn’t want to look up, afraid that everyone would see her teary eyes “I.. wasn’t looking.”

“it’s okay .. but.. are you okay?”

“Yes, my ribs hurt, I’m gonna get some rest" she tried to force a smile, but all she managed was a grim "Excuse me”

When she was climbing the stairs she could hear Thea ask something to her mother, but she didn’t understand it. As soon as she reached her room she fell on the bed, crying. Those words had hurt like hell, telling her things that she always had in mind, that she wasn’t good enough, that she didn’t deserve him. Finally, she fell asleep, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to hellhoundtheory the russian is corrected. Малышка means baby in russian, and this time IS a term of endearment ;)


	7. Friday B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the Queens and a confession between siblings ( I know, I suck at summarys!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!!  
> I wanted to thank you all for your comments, you are all amazing!!!!  
> I'm going away for the weekend, but I didn't want to leave without posting anything, so here it is Friday B  
> Now, I'm going to need you help, I would like for you to tell me if you want a third part of the friday or if you would want me to jump to saturday already!! I have ideas for both but i don't know what to do :S, so, please help me!!!  
> As always, hope you like it!!

# Friday b.

She woke up to the sound of Oliver’s voice

“Hey Felicity” he was sat beside her in the bed, still in his suit and smiling at her

“Hi” she sat up on the bed, as far from he as she could without him noticing, hoping he wouldn’t notice that she had been crying. “What time is it?” she rubbed her eyes.

“Almost 1pm, I came home to check on you and Thea told me you were asleep, I’m sorry to wake you, I.. I just thought you might be hungry” As if on cue, her stomach started growling, and she nodded, slightly blushed. Oliver took her hand “Come on, let’s go eat something” he guided her through the house, and never let go of her hand, even when she tried to pull hers away, he just tightened his grip.

When they arrived to the kitchen Thea was there, and Raisa was hitting her hand with a wooden spoon as she tried to take some food from the counter.

“Hey” The younger Queen protested, rubbing the back of her hit hand with the other

“Ms Thea! Not until everybody is here!”

“We’re here!” Oliver said, trying not to laugh at his sister’s pouty face. That’s when Thea saw that their hands were entwined and her face changed, leveling his brother with her eyes. Oliver just smiled and shrugged.

“Good!” Raisa interrupted the siblings silent conversation “your mother is waiting on the dining room” she rushed them out of the kitchen “don’t make her wait any longer!”

Felicity was caught up with her words, she didn’t want to meet Moira again, but she couldn’t say what had happened to Oliver and she didn’t have a good reason besides the _Your mother hates me, and told me that you’re better without me_ so she went along, but this time, she pulled her hand away from Oliver’s, there was no need of anger the beast anymore.

When she entered the room Moira was already sat on the head of the table, with a smile plastered on her face. They sat on the table, Thea on one side of her mother and Oliver and Felicity on the other.

“About time!” Moira greeted them “Felicity dear how are you feeling?” in that moment Felicity thought of Moira Queen as that scary things from the episode of doctor Who, the smilers with one happy face, one mad face and a very angry one.

“I’m better,” she put on her fake smile, she could play this game “it’s very kind of you to let me stay at your house”

“But of course!! Every friend of Oliver is welcomed here” Felicity wondered if she was paranoid, or Moira had remarked the word friend with her tone.

They had a very intense lunch, only, but it was silent. Moira looked at Felicity like she was a fly, just before crushing it. Thea was questioning her brother with her eyes about his relationship with the blonde woman and he just avoided it. On his part Oliver was fighting everything in himself not to grab Felicity’s hand, or her leg, just to touch her, and conformed with looking her sideways. Felicity was trying not to feel the warm of Oliver’s body beside her, averting the glances Moira was directing at her.  

But Oliver noticed how Felicity didn’t look up from her plate, and furrowed, something was going on. He wanted to say something, but Thea interrupted his thoughts

“So Felicity, are you going to the gala tomorrow?” Felicity’s head shoot up

“What gala?” the confusion clear on her face

“The gala that Queen Consolidates does every year for charity”

“Oh god” Felicity pinched his nose between her thumb and index finger “That is tomorrow?” Thea just nodded with her head “I’ve totally forgotten”

“It’s normal” Oliver ran a hand over her back “This week has been pretty chaotic”

“Yeah, you could say that” she sighed

“But.. you’ll go?” Thea insisted

“I don’t think so” but Oliver cut her mid sentence

“Felicity, you practically organized the whole thing by yourself, you have to go” for the first time Felicity lifted her eyes to look at him, but he didn’t understand what he saw in her eyes. He would’ve sworn that that sadness wasn’t there when he left that morning.

“Oliver don’t push her” Moira said, with a calm voice “She just had a car accident, is comprehensible if she wants to stay home and rest, besides, it’s not like she’s the one hosting it”.  Oliver eyes widened with his mothers words, what she was talking about? “She doesn’t need to go” she said the last words with a big, triumphant smile.

“Your mother is right Oliver, no one will miss me”

 _I will,_ he thought, _I don’t to be there without you, I don’t want to be anywhere without you._ But one again his thoughts were interrupted but someone else’s voice, Felicity’s.

“And now, if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go back to my room”

“Felicity..” his voice was full of concern,

“I’m sorry” she whispered before getting up and leaving the dining room. Oliver was quick to follow her steps

“Excuse me” he said, just as he was passing through the doors. He caught her near her room  “Felicity!” but she didn’t answer him, so he grabbed her arm, to stop her “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I’m just very tired and I wanted to rest”

“Felicity, you are a terrible liar, you know that right?” she smiled at him, he knew her too well for her own sake. So she tried to say half a truth

“This week has been a nightmare Oliver”

“I know” his hand went to rest on her shoulder, before starting to run up and down her arm “but you’re ok now.”

“Still, I don’t think I should go to the gala tomorrow”

“Why not?”

“ Your mother is right Oliver” _I don’t deserve you_ “I’m just you EA, as long as you’re there, no one is going to miss me”

“You deserve to be there, even more than I do Felicity”

“But..” _hurry up! Think of something! Anything!_ “I.. I don’t even have anything to wear to something like this, and I know that I know how to pull of a skirt and some top, but this need something more elegant, and all my clothes are at my house, and if I think of it, I don’t think that I have anything appropriate, I wanted to buy something this week, but, the circumstances haven’t been too..” Oliver put a finger on his lips, making her heart skipped a beat, and she stopped talking, 

“Don’t worry about that,” his smile was flashing her again, how could he be so.. perfect?

“It’s not like I can go in my jeans”

“I said, don’t worry, I’ve got you” he winked at her “now, I’ll leave you to rest, but.. Felicity..”

“Yeah?”

“You’re coming to the gala”

He left her there, too astonished to say anything and went to his sister’s room

“knock knock” he said as he knocked on his sister’s door.

“Hey Ollie!! What’s up?” thea was lying on her belly in her bed,

“ I wanted to ask you a favor”

“Tell me” she suddenly sat up, with her legs under her

“Well it’s not for me, it’s for Felicity, she doesn’t have anything to wear tomorrow, so I though that you could help”

“Sure!” she said enthusiastically “ I’ll go through my closet, see what could fit her. But.. “ her smiled widened and Oliver worried, he knew that smile all too well “ First you have to spit it out”

“Thea… what are you talking about?”

“Come on Ollie, you’re my brother and I know you. I saw how you looked at her, and how you seem unable to stop touching her!.. come on, spill” Oliver smiled and passed a hand though his hair, knowing it would be worthless to deny it anymore.

“I love her Speedy, more than I could’ve thought it was possible”


	8. friday C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call and a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm going to post this because it's possible that I will die with the finale, so, at least, you'll have one more chapter. This is not as olicity as the rest of them, but I promise to compensate on the next ones ;)  
> Thanl you so much for all the Kudos and comments, you guys are amazing!!!!  
> This chapter, as the last one, it's not beta ( I wanted to publish without bother Stephanie with my rush) so sorry if there are mistakes!! As Always, hope you like it!!!!! And please please! comment!!

# Friday C

After Oliver left her in the hallway Felicity needed some tome to recover from his effect on her. A few minutes later she went into her room, closed the door and sat on the bed, thinking. Her mind couldn’t stop, being in Oliver house was overwhelming, she had tried to avoid contact with him, but it was as if he was attracted to her like a magnet. That morning he had taken her hand-and don’t think for a moment that she hadn’t notices that he didn’t let go until they were in front of his mother- and then his hand on her arm had sent fireworks all over her body.

“maybe Oliver… No Felicity, get off of that cloud, you know that he sees you as a good friend, that’s all this is going to be, friendship,  even though he practically commanded you to stay at his home, so close to him.. it’s just because he is so over protective.. besides, even if he wanted something with you, his mother would never approve, she made it very clear, you are not good enough…”

So deep she was in her thoughts that she almost didn’t hear her phone ringing. When she saw who was calling she was tempted to just let it rang, but she knew she would have to have this conversation at one point, so she decided it was better sooner than later. With a sigh, she picked the phone

“Hi mom”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak!!” Felicity pulled the phone away from her era as she heard the scream “How dare you!”

“what did I do?”

“Not only I have to  know about your car accident on the news, But that you never told me that you knew Oliver Queen the millionaire!” Felicity rolled her eyes, it was so typical of her mother to be more concern about her social life, and the men she met than herself, of course her relationship with Oliver was the most important thing to discuss right now.

“He is my boss”

“Don’t lie to your mother! I’ve seen the video! He held your hand and.. the way he looked at you!” Donna started to talk about all the times she had seen that history of the poor secretary and the rich boss, but Felicity couldn’t care to actually listen to her mother.

“Mom, if you didn’t notice, I just had a car accident!!! And he wanted to help, we met at work, he is allowed to be worried about one employee who just had a car accident!! “ In that moment the door to her room was opening and giving way to one Thea Queen “goodbye!” she hung up and throw the phone on the bed.

“Did I interrupted something?”Asked Thea closing the door behind her. Felicity shocked her head

“Don’t worry, it was just my mother” she said, wryly

“Oh” The younger Queen didn’t say anything else, but Felicity could see the questions in her eyes

“Let’s say she wasn’t as interested in me as in my relationship with Oliver Queen The millionaire” Felicity rolled her eyes “ And why I hadn’t told her that I know him or what exactly is my relation with him”

“That doesn’t sound very motherly” Thea sat beside her on the bed

“She never was, I mean, I know she loves me and all but.. we are too different. She has priorities that I don’t”

“It must be hard”

“A little” Felicity felt Thea’s hand on her knee when she gave her a little squeeze.

“So..why didn’t you?” She sounded hesitant, as if she didn’t know if she could ask

“Did what”

“Told her, that you know Oliver”

“I.. I didn’t want her opinion in something that she doesn’t understand” she said, honestly, she knew her mother and she would only had pressure her “Donna Smoak only would see the possibilities of knowing a billionaire, the way to make a profit of it, and it’s not like that”

“You care about him” it wasn’t a question but a statement, and Felicity sighed wondering if she was really so transparent to everybody or just to the females of the Queen family

“Yeah” She admitted

“And he cares a lot about you too” Another statement that made Felicity smile widely

“We are good friends”

 _Sure, friends_ Thea thought. But she knew better than to push it. Her brother told her to leave it to him and that was she was going to do. She stared at the blonde sitting right next to her, she was clearly beautiful, but there was something more about her, something special, maybe it was her ponytail, or maybe her glasses, or the way her eyes shone when she talked about Oliver, she didn’t know, but whatever it was, she was so happy that Oliver had found someone like her. It was the first time she had heard her brother talk about someone with such devotion, not even before the island, not even with Laurel, he really was in love with the woman in front of her, and she wasn’t going to do anything that could ruin something so important to him.

“Ok” she said with a smile “Anyway, I came because Oliver told me that you don’t have a dress to wear tomorrow…”

“Yeah, I told him that I …”

“You nothing, you’re coming to my room and we are going to find the perfect dress for you ok?”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile and when Thea Took her hand and lead her to her room, she followed.

Hours later and a lot of dresses and shoes Felicity and Thea got out of the younger’s room laughing

“You just wait until my brother sees you in that dress, you are going to be stunning Lissy” Felicity only blushed, and even more when she heard that voice behind her

“Speedy, mom is looking for you”,

 “Ugh Do you know what she wants?” Oliver shocked his head.

“No idea, but I’d go if I were you”

“Okay, Lissy, talk later?” she said already stepping away

“Sure, and thank you!”

“My pleasure” Thea winked at her and walk away. When the younger woman was out of sight Felicity turned to Oliver, that was staring at her.

“did you have a good evening?”

“Yeah, it was fun”

“I’m glad to hear it” Oliver eyes went straight to Felicity and he smiled, a smile that she liked to think it was only for her. “Lissy?” he said, crooking his head to the side

“yeah,” she chuckled “ your sister thinks my name is too long, so she decided to cut it short” his smile widened, and she was losing her breath by the way he looked at her ”I think I’ll go to my room, you sister is.. intense..”

 “yeah, I’ve noticed,” he chuckled “go rest, I’ll call when it’s time for dinner” She nodded with her head, she was only two steps away when she heard him call her. “Felicity?”

“yes?” She turned around to face him

“I really like your name” he winked at her and went away, leaving her, again, breathless in the middle of a hallway.


	9. Saturday A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peacefull morning in the Queen mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the saturday as one chapter, but writing has been hard these days with my final phtography proyect, so I decided to post the first part to gave you something :S. This chapter doesn't have a beta, so all mistakes are on me. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos, you are amazing!!!!  
> As always, i really hope you like ot and leave some comments!!

# Saturday

When she woke up the light coming through the windows told her that it was already  the next morning. She sat up on the bed and took her glasses from the nightstand, looking around she found her phone and saw that it was 9AM.

She frowned, remembering how Oliver told her that he would call her for dinner. Right on cue her stomach interrupted her thoughts when it started growling, so she changed her pajamas into jeans and a pink t-shirt and went to the kitchen, hoping for breakfast.

When she arrived she saw that Thea and Oliver were there, and luckily there was no sign of their mother.

“Hi Lissy” Thea said with a smile 

 “Morning” she greeted them as she entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Oliver, who smiled at her

 “Morning” he said, still smiling “Coffee, right?” she nodded and he poured the hot liquid in a mug and handed it to her “Raisa made chocolate chip pancakes, want some?”

“Yes please, I’m starving” she said, looking at Thea that was watching them as if they were a tv show, but Felicity decided to let it go, it was too early and hadn’t any caffeine in her system yet “You were supposed to wake me up for dinner yesterday” she said, looking again to the man beside her, he just shrugged his shoulders

“I went and tried to wake you, but you were deep asleep, so I thought that you might need the rest, so…”

“Oh.. Ok” she smiled and take a bite of her pancake that Raisa just put in front of her, trying to hide the blush that, for some reason, had started to cover her face

 Oliver looked at her, unable to hid his smile remembering when he went to her room the night before

_“Felicity?” he knocked on the door, but when he had no answer he pushed it open and entered the room. Felicity was in the bed, soundfully asleep._

_He stood beside the bed and leaned down to call her name again ”Felicity” but she didn’t answer, she didn’t even stir. Oliver smiled and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand “rest_ _Малышка” he l_ _eaned down a little more and pressed a kiss on her temple “Я люблю тебя” Then he left, while Felicity, still sleeping, smiled._

It was Thea who took him out of his thoughts.

“So.. Ollie, do you think mom would mind if I bring Roy to the gala?” his brows furrowed, he still was undecided about his sister’s boyfriends, whether he liked him or not, but he was pretty sure their mother would certainly mind.

“Thea, you already know the answer to that question” he said

“Well.. would you mind if I did?”

“Me?” he asked, confused

“Oh come on Ollie! Everytime you see Roy you look at him like you’re gonna rip him apart!” Felicity almost chocked on her coffee when she heard that, but nor she nor Oliver or Thea said anything about it

“I don’t do that!” but this time he could hear Felicity muttering under her breath

“Oh, I’m sure you do”

“Excuse me?” Oliver didn’t know if he was offended or amused by her commentary. Felicity looked at him.

“Oliver, I know you ok? And you are a very over hyper protective man, if you are that way towards me that I’m just your friend” Oliver scoffed, Just a friend? how couldn’t see that she was so much more to him? But he didn’t say a thing and Felicity kept talking. “I can only imagine how would you be with your little sister and her boyfriend” Oliver could see the grin forming in his sister’s face

“Finally, someone who understands!!”

“Hey! Are you going to team up against me now?” he said, smiling

“Only if you deserve it” Felicity answered smiling and even though he tried to be offended by the duo, he couldn’t help the smile in his face for the domesticity of the situation, and how normal if felt, no, not normal, it felt right. He thought that maybe this was his very own sneak peak into the future on what a life with Felicity by his side could be, and he couldn’t wait to see and live the whole thing.

He sighed at the two women looking intently at him and knew it was time to a dignified retirement

“Ok Thea, if you want to bring him to the gala tonight I’ll help you with mom ok?” the younger woman jumped off her sit and over him in a second, pulling him into a hug

“Thanks, thanks, thanks! I’ll tell Roy!”

When Thea left the kitchen Felicity was looking at him

“What”

“You’re a good brother” her voice was sincere, and she said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world, he lowered his eyes

“Come on, let’s take a walk”  he stood up, leading her to the doors that lead to the garden

“You know, I wasn’t always a good brother, not by far” he shrugged “I guess I have to compensate a lot of years of, probably the worst influence she could have before the island and, since I’ve come home it’s .. difficult ” Then he felt Felicity’s hand on his arm, giving him a little squeeze

“Oliver, I can’t talk for the past you, because I didn’t know him and for what I’ve read, he was a spoiled brat but I can talk for the man that I know. You spent 5 years in what, from what you’ve described, was hell, I don’t think that anyone, including your sister, was expecting you to not be hard around the edges, and you’ve come a long way since you returned, you’re not the same man I met, you've grown so much..” he smiled at her, and couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth

“Don’t you think for a second that I don’t know who I have to thank for that” he said, smiling, even more when he saw the confusion on her face, he took her hand with his “You were the first person that called me on my lies, and the first to tell me no, it was you who told me that I had another way”

“Don’t give me your credit Oliver,” she said, shocking her head “ That was all you, I could’ve said anything, but it was you who did it”

“In the best case, it’s our credit Felicity, I couldn’t have done it without you” he said looking into her eyes, and trying to fought the urge to kiss her

“You know” Felicity said, breaking the eye contact, and starting to walk again, and Oliver could feel trough their hands still entwined that she was nervous “I’ve always wanted to ask you something”

“what is it?”he was curious as for what Felicity could get nervous with him

“why did you get into my car that night? It was .. just because it was there, it was the first car you saw? And..”

“It wasn’t like that”  he interrupted, and took a deep breath “when my mother shot me I knew I had to get out of there, and fast.. and that Diggle was too far away, when I got to the garage, I saw that your car was still there, I knew it was your car because I investigated you before I brought you that laptop..” he look at her, expecting anger or something like that, but instead he only saw understanding, she was waiting for him to continue “ And I.. I felt like you would help me, so.. I trusted my instincts”

“But why? And it’s not that I’m complaining, my life was, way to simple before you came into it, and really, now I don’t think I could go back to it, it would be too boring, to safe, and, well you and John are my family, he is like the big brother I never have and you are.. you and” she started blushing and he smiled even more, but didn’t say anything “… the point is.. why?”

“Felicity, did you believe any of the lies I told you when I wanted your help with something?”

“As I said Diggle, I may be blonde, but I’m not that blonde Oliver, no, I didn’t believed any of it”

“And yet, you didn’t go to the police”

“No, I mean, why would I? even if my suspicions were true.. you were doing something good, maybe you methods weren’t the best, but you were trying to help..”

“And that’s exactly why I trusted you with my secret, because you trusted me, even when I didn’t give you any reason to do so. You even gave me the book that Walter took from my mother” She smiled at him, her cheeks still blushed. “And you know what? Getting into that car, was one of my best decisions yet”

“I can’t argue with that” she answered.

They kept walking through the property, Oliver showed her the garden and all it’s little corners, sometimes he would add some anecdote of something he and Tommy had done, or when Thea had started walking and kept falling on their mother’s flowers, but mostly they walked in comfortable silence.

If you asked Oliver how much time had he been with Felicity, he would’ve said that it wasn’t more than 10 or 15 minutes, so, imagine his surprise when Thea found them calling them for lunch.

“Hey! I was looking for you” The younger Queen said

“What’s up?” Oliver asked

“Lunch’s up big brother” she said with a smile, “Let’s go, I’m hungry and I don’t like to eat alone!” Oliver and Felicity followed her and sat at the table were lunch was being served by a very smiling Raisa. Oliver looked at the woman and she answered his unspoken question

“Я так рад, что вы наконец найдете вашего счастья” Oliver followed Raisa’s eyes to Felicity and  smiled

“Я сделал, и я не позволю ей идти”

“Hey! Stop with that!! Its bad education to talk in other language! Share with the rest!”

“Sorry Speedy, it’s grown up talk” Felicity looked at him, asking with her eyes, and he winked at her while Thea huffed

They eat in silence until Thea looked again at her brother

“So… when are you going to talk to mom? Because I already told Roy that he has to come!”

“I’ll talk to her when I finish my food, it’s that okay?”

“Yes, but.. eat faster!” Oliver shocked his head in amusement, and ate the two last bites and stoop up

“See you later” he said to Felicity, but before she could answer Thea spoke

“Yeah, you’ll see her when we leave for the gala, until now, she is all mine!” Felicity’s brows furrowed

“Thea I..” she started, not sure what she was going to say

“No, no, this afternoon is for us, we have to do our make up, and hair, and everything” Oliver chuckled when he saw Felicity’s consternation face, but then she smiled

“Ok, then, I’ll leave you know”

When he was walking away, Felicity called his name. She was by his side by the time he turned around

“What is it”

“Um.. I’m thinking, all the media thinks that I’m on my house, and I’m pretty sure there are some of them still camped outside it, so.. what are we going to do?” she was blushing again

“Don’t worry, I’ll text Dig, and tell him to go by your house, enter the garage and pull out, they will think he is bringing you here”

“ok, thanks.. now, I have to go, I think your sister just kidnapped me”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Sure, I’ll … see you later” and then Felicity did something totally unexpected for both of them, she put her hands on her chest, tiptoed, pressed a light kiss on his cheek and walked away to were his sister was waiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I translated this ok, if not, blame google  
> **Малышка - baby  
> **Я люблю тебя - I love you  
> **Я так рад, что вы наконец найдете вашего счастья - I'm so happy that you finally found your happiness"  
> ** Я сделал, и я не позволю ей идти - I did, And I won't let her go


	10. Saturday B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally oliver and Felicity go to the gala together, but nothing is as they had expected ( I'm sorry, I still suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!! but life happened and I've had a really bad week with the presentation of my last photography proyect. In return, this chapter is the longest I've written, I'm so nervous, I really hope you like it, and if you do, please!! leave me a comment to let me know!!!  
> I had no beta so any mistakes are on me!

# Saturday B

 

Oliver left Felicity and Thea and went straight to his mother’s office in the house, when he found the door closed, he knocked

“Come in” he heard his mother through the door, so he opened it and entered the room.

“Oliver! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Moira left the papers she was reading on the desk, and focused her attention on him.

“I wanted to talk to you, about the gala tonight” he said trying to smile, he knew that it wouldn’t be easy to convince her. “I came as an intermediary” he took a seat in front of her.

“Between who?”

“You and Thea”

“You’ll have to be more clear, because I don’t understand” the confusion clear on her face

“My sister wants to bring her boyfriend to he gala mom, Roy. And she wanted me to be the one who told you” his mother’s face changed immediately, she was not pleased

“I don’t think that is appropriate” she said, glaring at him

“She is eighteen, and he is her boyfriend” he shrugged “I don’t see why not”

“That.. Roy, is from the Glades Oliver, is not the type of person I expected to see around my children”

“We are not children anymore mother”

“To me, you’ll always be my children Oliver” Oliver huffed “and I raised you two to greatness, to be surround of great people that knows that manners are important, and your choices are…”

“Thea promised me that he’d behave” If Oliver wasn’t so focused on help his sister, he may have notice how his mother kept talking about both their dates, but he didn’t “Besides mom,  she loves him and whether we like him or not, he makes her happy, isn’t that more important?

“Ok, “ she sighed, “Tell your sister that Roy can come to the gala.”

“Thanks mom” Oliver stood up from his chair and was on his way to the door when Moira talked again

“By the way Oliver, who are you taking as your date?” Oliver just smiled

“I thought you knew mom, I’ll go with Felicity”

“But,” she stopped, as she was trying to find the words “I don’t think that’s a wise choice my dear,  it will cause rumors, she’s your assistant!”  but Oliver only shook his head and widened his smile

“She’s way more than that mother” and with that he left the room.

\---->

Meanwhile Felicity and Thea finished their lunch and the younger woman was practically jumping out of her chair with excitement

“This is going to be so much fun!” she said, taking Felicity’s hand and guiding her through the house

“Thea, I don’t” Felicity stopped her words, trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say without hurting her feelings “ I know that you wanted a girls afternoon but, I don’t know..” she sighed “My ribs still hurt, and I’m not sure if..”

“You don’t want to hurt yourself or be too much tired to the gala… “

“Yeah”

“Well, then it’s a good thing that I prepared everything here!” Thea opened one door and Felicity’s eyes were wide open. In front of her was bedroom transformed into a not-so-mini saloon, there was two massage tables, two big mirrors next to a table with about every thing on make up that Felicity knew existed, with two chairs. In one corner she could see 7 people standing in white uniforms.

“Thea what..”

“Well, I assumed you wouldn’t want to go out, so I brought everything here,” the younger Queen said with a big smile “we have Steve and George,” she said, pointing to the people, that were waiting for them “our masseurs, then Dina and Stephanie, will do our hair, Tina and Mindy, mani-pedi and Anthony will take care of our make up”

Felicity could only nod and be guided by Thea. The first step was the massage.  Felicity had never had a massage like that, it was like every hour spent in front of the computers was being  wiped away from her back and shoulders. It was the only time she was quiet, because she new that if she opened her mouth, what would come out would be more likely a moan, and she didn’t want to embarrass herself.

When the massages were over - despite Felicity’s little pleads for a little more - Thea told her to get on the adjacent bathroom to take a shower. She let the hot water relax, the rest of her body and then she realized something, she didn’t bring underwear, she got out, and was about to call Thea when she saw what her new friend had left for her, a silk robe and _woah! That girl!_   A lace lingerie set in the same tone as the dress she would wear that evening.

Feeling the hot in her face she put on  the soft undergarments and robe and went out of the bathroom, only to find a smiling Thea.

“You shouldn’t have”

“Well you can’t wear that dress with cotton dotted panties” Thea winked at her and went to take her own shower while Felicity sat on her chair in front of the mirror, the woman that Thea had called Stephanie ready to do her hair and -it was Mindy?- taking her hand and starting to do her manicure.

Two hours and a half later, both girls were ready to the gala. When Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, she didn’t know what to say, so she smiled instead, trying not to think - and failing miserably- of what would Oliver think when he saw her,

“Woah! Lissy, you’re amazing!! Wait till my brother sees you, he’s going to be at your feet!” Felicity blushed when Thea vocalized her own thoughts

“Thea I’m not.. Oliver..”

“Knock it off Lissy, I’ve seen you the last couple of days remember? So don’t try to lie to me…”  Felicity felt that her face would catch on fire on any moment, but she didn’t say anything else. “Let’s go, it’s time!”

\--->

After his mother and sister left early for the party, Oliver was waiting in the foyer, nervous. It was strange that he would be so nervous about a gala, except for him it was more than that, this time it was Felicity by his side, and he…

His thoughts were cut of by what it only could be described as a vision, Felicity was coming down the stairs, and she was more beautiful that he could ever imagine. Her dress was a deep green, -he couldn’t help but smirk at the color, his color, on her- mermaid gown, that hugged her curves in all the right places, with a deep cut on the side that had his mouth watering. Her hair was in a bun, letting some curls fall, around her face, she had light make up, except for the pink lips. She was wearing her contacts, so he could she her eyes shining in all their glory.

“Вы самая красивая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел” he said, more for him that anyone else, but Felicity heard him

He had to snap out of his own mind when she was standing in front of him, waiting for him to say something, preferably in english, the problem was, he was speechless.

“Felicity” Oliver rubbed the back of his head with his hand, unable to put his thoughts into words, and then, he saw her looking down, as if she thought he didn’t like it, so he took her chin and tilted her face up, to make her look at him  “you are..absolutely breathtaking” she started blushing but a smile spread across her face

“Really? you don’t think it’s too much or too inappropriate or...” she said, still a little insecure

“Felicity” he said her name like it was a complete sentence, she loved how he said her name “you are perfect” when their eyes met she felt sparkles going through her whole body, the way he was looking at her, as if she were one of the seven wonders wept away all fears and insecurities she could’ve had. All that mattered in that moment was Oliver.

He offered her his arm and she took it with a soft and warm smile. They walked together towards the car where Diggle was already waiting.

“Felicity! Woah! You’re beautiful!” he said with a smile when he took her free hand to kiss it

“Thanks John” She started blushing, she wasn’t used to that kind of compliments coming for her boys, “good work” yes “you’re remarkable” sure, but nothing on her looks.

“It’s just the truth really” he winked at her “ how are you feeling?” he said, alittle bit more serious

“Better, I only have a mild pain in my ribs but the pain killers help a lot”

“if you need something, anything tonight, call me ok?” she nodded and entered the car followed by Oliver.

The drive passed on a comfortable silence, somehow they reached a point in their relationship -whatever that was- were words weren’t necessary. When they arrived at the hotel where the gala was being hold their car was immediately surrounded by reporters

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she found herself asking “I mean, with me. Because you know what they are going to say and after this it will be hard to make them understand the truth and really if you..” but Oliver didn’t let her say anything more, because in that moment, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles that lingered maybe one or two more seconds than necessary without looking away from her eyes, and left her without words. He gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled at her

“Let’s go” he stepped out of the car buttoning his jacket and then extended his hand to help her get out off the vehicle too. Once she was by his side he went in, never letting go of her hand as they passed through all the mics and cameras and flashes. “See? That wasn’t so hard” he smiled at her again and saw that she was blushing and looking down. He followed her gaze and noticed that she was staring to their -still entwined- hands “Hey” another squeeze “ are you ok?”

Ok? Yeah, she was okay, except internally she was freaking out, because all the press had seen their hands together, and if you add that to the way he looked at her, the way he said her name, and his smiles and... _Oh man, he is going to kill me today isn’t he? I’m going to die as a pile of goo because of him._

Finally she looked at him with the try of a smile in her face and as she let go of his hand she nodded

“I’m fine, really”

With that they went to the elevators that lead them to the attic where the party was being celebrated. When they stood out of the elevator, Oliver went still. The place was amazing, he had been in hundreds of this galas, but somehow, this was different.  The attic had been separated in three zones, the bigger two had tents, one was where the dinner would be served and the other, where they were now, was to the people to talk, or even dance as there was a band playing, and one smaller that served as a balcony. But what really shocked Oliver was that instead of the boring and predictable decoration in all white, there was color, and life. The tables were of colored crystal, as well as the cutlery, blue, green, yellow, pink,…each table had it’s own color, and the light came from little lamps that gave unity to it all.

He couldn’t help the smile that crept into his face, it was amazing, and he could see Felicity’s touch in everything, he loved it.

“let’s go meet.. everyone. I’m sure they’re waiting for you.” She said, smiling and grabbing his arm to guide him.

And so they went greeting everyone and talking to everybody on the party.

\------>

 

The night was going great, they had raised already  more money than they needed and everyone was apparently having a good time. At some point Felicity and Oliver had to go different ways in their attempt to greet everyone in name of the company.

Felicity just talked to a pair of coworkers of the It department when Thea appeared by her side,  followed by -a very uncomfortable- Roy.

“Lissy!”

“Hey Thea!” she smiled, in the days that she stayed in the mansion she had learned to appreciate the younger Queen.

 “This party is amazing Lissy, really, all the color, and the band, is great!”

“Thanks! I just, didn’t want it to be the same as the other 100 galas that you people go on a weekly basis you know?”

“Well you did an amazing job, I love it!”

“I’m glad you like it” Felicity looked at her friend’s boyfriend, that look as if the tux he was wearing was suffocating him. “ maybe you should took off your bowtie” she said to the boy, and added looking at Thea “ It’s better if he’s not blue” she winked at the younger woman as she saw a little smile in the boy’s face.

Thea was about to say something when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned on her heels to face no other than Moira Queen.

“Mrs Queen, hello!” she said, trying, and failing at a smile.

“Ms Smoak, may I talk with you for a moment?” Felicity looked at Thea, that shrugged,

“Sure” she replied, following the woman until she stopped near one of the doors, separated from all the other guests. But she didn’t say a word, she just stared at Felicity, making her nervous.

“So.. How can I help you?”

“Well, for one, you could leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Ms Smoak, and I think I spoke very clearly, I don’t want you here”

***

It had been nearly an hour, and Oliver found himself looking for his favorite blonde. It was in that moment when he found detective Lance instead.

“Detective!”

“You and your assistant need to start calling me officer” he said,

“ let’s say that we like more your other title” he said smiling and thinking on how Felicity had rubbed on him that he even used her words. “I didn’t know Felicity invited you, are you having a good time?”

“Surprisingly, yes I am. And talking about her, I was looking for Ms Smoak, have you seen her?”

“I was looking for her myself,” he said, furrowing, “Is there any problem?”

“No, I just wanted to ask her how she was doing after her accident the other day”

“She’s getting better” he replied, hoping that Felicity wouldn’t mind if he spoke for her “her ribs still hurt but she’s doing better”

“I’m glad to hear it” he smiled but Oliver could sense that the older man was hiding something

“Is there anything else?” he inquired

“Well, yes”

“Is it about the accident?”

“No, the other driver is still in custody for DUI and doesn’t look good for him” _Good_ Oliver though “ Just…” Lance sighed, as if he was trying to decide what to do.. “ just tell her that I was happy that she got her friend to help with the problem with Alonzo.” Hearing this, Oliver brows furrowed some more

“What problem?” why would Lance care about a man that was after the Arrow? It didn’t made sense

“She didn’t tell you?” Oliver shook his head“Well, I guess that now that is solved there’s no risk in telling you.” He said with a sigh “The other day we received a tip for one of our informants that one mobster was after her because of her work with certain vigilante”

Oliver face went pale, Felicity and Dig had lied to him, he wasn’t Alonzo’s target, SHE WAS, Oliver didn’t hear another word the other man told him, his mind was unraveling, why would they lie to him?

“If you excuse me detective, I have to attend my guest, I’m sorry” and with that he started walking across the room, looking for her, but he found Jonh Diggle, standing beside the door, and he decided to go to him.

“John!” he startled the older man and some of the guests but he didn’t mind

“Oliver what’s wrong?” Dig asked

“Why did you lie to me?” his friend look confused

“What are you talking about?”

“ I just had an interesting conversation with detective Lance, imagine my surprise when he asked me to tell Felicity that he’s glad the Arrow could help with her problem with Alonzo” Diggle brought his hands up to his face

“Oh man” he muttered under his breath “You weren’t suppose to know that he was after her”

“Why not?”

“Because she didn’t want you to Oliver! Look man, I understand that you are mad, but Felicity thought it was best if you didn’t know the truth

“I can’t understand why”

“I can, but you have to ask her, it’s not my place to tell you” Oliver sighed soundly

“Do you know where she is? I can’t found her”

“Last time I saw her she was with your sister and Roy”

“Thanks Dig, and please, please, don’t lie to me again, not if it’s about her safety” Dig just nodded with his head as Oliver went looking for her, again.

But yet again, it wasn’t Felicity who he found but his sister, trying to convince her boyfriend to dance with her. But no blonde IT with them. Oliver was starting to get frustrated, where was Felicity?? He approached Thea and stood beside them

“Hey Speedy!” he tried to sound calmed but even he knew his voice was everything but.

“Ollie hi! Are you ok?”

“Have you seen Felicity?”

“That depends” Thea said, a smile on her face “ Are you going to rescue her?” Oliver’s eyes widen for a second, what was she talking about? What happened to her?

“Thea.. what are you.. why would she need rescue.., from what would she..” he was incapable of finish a sentence, so he looked at her, praying with his eyes, asking her to explain what she said

“She is with our mother, and frankly, I don’t think she is in for a nice talk”

“Why not?” Oliver was confused

“Look, I don’t really know ok, I’ve tried to talk to her about it but she didn’t say anything..”

“Thea, please” he was getting impatient

“The thing is, the other day, the first day you brought her home?” Oliver nodded” when I came home, she was talking with mom on the living room and she all but run crying to her room after that.. I don’t know what mom told her, but…”

“What?” why Felicity didn’t tell him anything, what did his mother told her? There was too many questions on his mind, but one was above them all “Thea, where are they?” Thea pointed with her head to his right. He followed with his eyes and sure enough, a little apart from the rest of the people, were Felicity and Moira.  He look at his little sister, that smiled at him

“Go get her”

He walked towards her, and soon enough he could hear his mother talking

“.. I really don’t understand what are you doing here” what the hell?

“But…” Felicity tried to talk, but Moira wouldn’t let her

“But what, I already told you where your place is didn’t I? but you wouldn’t listen to me, you had to came here with my son” Oliver blood was boiling, He looked at Felicity that was standing bravely to his mother“ I don’t care how many dresses you borrow from my daughter, you don’t belong with him, but with some nobody. And you should..” but she never get to finish that sentence, because Oliver thought that he had hear enough and interrupted, calling her.

“Mother” To the sound of his voice both woman turned to look at him,

“Oliver, dear…” Moira put on a big smile on her face

“What are you doing mom?”

“Well, I was talking to Felicity and telling her that..”

“If you excuse me, I’ll let you talk” Felicity interrupted, she didn’t want to hear the lies that she was sure Moira would fed Oliver. So, without waiting for an answer she started walking towards the balcony, but then, a few steps away she turned slightly to look at Moira “It’s very sad that you don’t know him, at all” then she resumed her steps. Thankfully the night was a bit chilly, and there was very few people there. She took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears at bay.

“And that’s how ended the story that didn’t get to start” she said, thinking out loud.

***

Oliver saw as Felicity left and his rage only grew, he wanted to go after her, but he knew that he need to talk with his mother before. So he turned his eyes to her.

“What were you doing mom?” his hands were clenched in fists

“I was just.. I was telling her”

“No, I know what you were telling her, I heard enough… The question is why?”

“Oliver darling, I can spot that type of girl from miles!”

“What type of girl?” he said, trying to contain his rage to the woman that was in front of him.

“The one that only cares about your wallet and what you can offer to her, it’s clear as day.  I know them!, for gods sake Oliver, she was an It girl, and somehow she ends up being you EA?”

“You really don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Of course I do” she said with disdain

“No!” he yelled at her, not caring about who could or couldn’t hear him.” You don’t, Felicity is not like that, she is smart, and funny, and caring, and she knows me, better than anyone. She doesn’t expect nothing from me, she doesn’t ask for anything  even though she gives everything she has. I trust her, and that’s not easy for me, but she earned it, because she’s always there for me.  Felicity’s possibly the smartest person I know, and yet, she decided to stay as my EA to help me, even if she could be in any company as head IT. She was scared to coming here, because she didn’t want me to have problems with the press if they saw me with her… don’t you understand mom? Felicity’s the best thing that had happened to me since I went on that boat”

“ But.. Oliver”

“No, I don’t want to hear what you have to say, I love her mom, more that you could imagine, and if you can’t accept that.. then you and me are done, but I’m not going to lose her because of you”

He turned around and followed the path that Felicity had went minutes earlier. By the time he saw her all thoughts of confronting her about what happened with Alonzo had dissipated from his mind, there would be time for that. So he took a deep breath and went to her.

Felicity was leaning on the railing, looking at the city lights, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but this time, she knew this hand, she knew that warm. She felt more than saw him mirror her position beside her, but she didn’t look at him.

 “Felicity” she closed her eyes before turning to look at him, but nothing could’ve prepared her for what she saw in Oliver’s eyes, those blue oceans were full of longing, of regret, and something that Felicity didn’t dare to give a name.

“Oliver, It’s okay I’m..” She had a speech ready, she wanted to say that it was okay if she went back to the It department, that she didn’t want to be an obstacle between him and his mother, that she understood, but she didn’t get to say anything else, because Oliver’s lips were on hers.

Suddenly, she was in his arms, one snaked around her waist as the other cupped her face, it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening but after that, she returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver was kissing her, and it was perfect, his lips were soft and warm but firm against hers. She moaned slightly which he took as an invitation to run his tongue into her mouth, his hands pressing her impossibly against him.

When the need for air made them broke the kiss he didn’t go far, he rested his forehead on hers, still with his eyes closed, trying to normalize his breaths, that came out as gasps.

“Oliver..” was the only thing she could say

“You should’ve told me what she said to you the other day”

“I.. I didn’t want to make you choose Oliver she is your mother..”

“Do you remember, what I said to you, the day the count kidnapped you?” she nodded, unable to form words "I don't care if is The Count, or my mother or the president, there was no choice to make” and with that he kissed her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you, I'm not good a describing clothes, so I stop trying and decided to put a link to the dress again, this is Felicity's dress: http://www.promformal.co.uk/long-chiffon-lace-dark-green-prom-dress-prjt04-1336.html 
> 
> And if google didn't lie to me this is what oliver says in russian: Вы самая красивая вещь, которую я когда-либо видел -- you are the most beautiful thing i've ever seen


	11. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get to really talk about their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here we are, the last chapter, I know that it's been too long since I posted, but this has been difficult to write, I wanted it perfect ( although I don't know if I achieved perfection) Also, is longer than any other chapter.  
> I had no beta for this so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I really really hope you like it, and if you do, please!! comment!!I  
> t's been a pleasure to share this adventure with all of you! thanks for all the comments and the kudos, you guys are great!!  
> I'm thinking about doing a second part, focused on Oliver instead of Felicity, but it's your choice, let me know if you want it!!

# Sunday

Felicity woke up warm, too warm, and it took her a moment to realized that it was because she wasn’t alone in her bed, there was an arm sprayed over her waist, holding her against what she could only describe as a broad, hard chest. She sighed, knowing that normally this was the time of waking up, alone in her bed, so cold without him, but that didn’t happened. That body was still there. It was another moment until it hit her, this wasn’t a dream,  she was with Oliver, using his arm as a pillow, in her bed. With Oliver. And she couldn’t help a big smile.

Oliver had kissed her and he told her such beautiful things that she never thought she would hear from him… , and they were together, like together together, or at least that was she believed, although they never really said it directly, it was more like something implicit… They both wanted it… but maybe Oliver had second thoughts and decided, yet again, that they couldn’t, or shouldn’t be together.. but he wouldn’t do that to her … right?

“Felicity, I can almost hear you thinking” she looked up and found a very sleepy but very smiling Oliver looking at her

“Good morning” she said, incapable of looking away from his eyes, there was something in them, it was as if he was lighter and didn’t carry the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. It was a great look on him.

The hand that was resting on her waist climbed up until it was cupping her face, stroking her check with his thumb, and guiding her in a very sweet, soft -and too short for her liking - kiss

“Good morning” he replied, running his other hand through her hair, the smile never leaving his face

“You’re still here” she said, still trying to believe her luck to have this man with her.

“Did you doubt it?” he asked, confused, eyebrows furrowing.

“No, yes.. well I don’t know… I guess” Oliver chuckled in amusement

“Felicity, breath” she did as he asked and took a deep breath before speaking again

“This week has been so … intense, and I .. I guess I didn’t know if you.. well maybe it was all in my head, maybe you were just a dream, I’ve dreamt so many times of this that.. it’s just hard to believe that it came true” she said looking down, feeling the heat that meant her face was turning as red as possible. She knew she was probably to close to him, physically, to have this kind of conversation, but she couldn’t bring herself to step away from him.

Oliver used the hand that was still in her face, cupping it to tilt her head up and make her look at him again

“Felicity, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere” he said, smiling “ at least not without you, I too have dreamt of this… and now that I have you, I won’t let you go”

He leaned over and captured her lips in a searing kiss, and that and his words were all she needed to believe that this was real, he was with her, so she brought her hands around his neck and drowned in the kiss.

_The night before_

_“Do you remember, what I said to you, the day the count kidnapped you?” she nodded, unable to form any words "I don't care if is The Count, or my mother or the president, there was no choice to make” and with that he kissed her again_

_They only broke the kiss when the need for air was too much, and even then, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, trying to catch her breath and thinking that, that was what ‘kiss someone senseless’ must meant, because in that moment there was no party, no guests, no Moira, there was only Oliver and his arms around her, and the heat that his lips had left on hers._

_The words that he said had so much meaning that the first time she heard them and she couldn’t help a smile. When she looked up at him he was smiling, a big goofy smile that she never had seen before._

_He caressed her check with his thumb, took a deep bread and closed his eyes, bringing their foreheads together again._

_“I love you Felicity, more that I even thought it was possible, and I’m so tired of pretending that it doesn’t hurt when I’m not with you, or that I don’t go crazy thinking that one day you could be with someone else. I’m tired of pretending that I can live without you”_

_She closed her eyes too and pushed herself even farther against his chest,_

_“I love you too Oliver, always have, and always will”_

_They fit together, like their bodies were just made for hold each other, and they stayed in that embrace until Oliver felt a shiver ran trough her body_

_“You’re cold” he said_

_“ I don’t mind” she muttered against the fabric of his jacket “I don’t want to.. to break this perfect little bubble”_

_“Me neither” he said with a smile “ but I don’t want you to get sick either” he kissed her forehead and step a little away, taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders_

_“Thanks”_

_“Let’s go home” he took her hand, and she didn’t asked what “home” meant, she didn’t care, as long as she was with him, she would be home._

_When they were under one of the tents again, their hands entwined, the first person Felicity saw was Thea. Oliver’s sister smiled broadly watching their hands, and winked at them, provoking a smile and a blush on Felicity and another smile from Oliver that winked back to his sister, before kissing Felicity’s temple and squeezing her hand. He loved when she blushed, it was adorable._

_Unfortunately the next person that they encountered was Moira Queen, that was walking towards them as a bull walks towards red._

_“Oliver” she said, as she stepped in front of them, looking at their hands like it was something out of a horror movie_

_“Mother” Oliver’s voice was cold and for a moment Felicity felt guilty for being between them. ”what do you want?”_

_“I.. “ it seemed that Oliver’s tone had surprised her, but she quickly pulled herself together “I want to know where you’re going with her!”_

_“Wherever she goes, in fact, if she lets me, I don’t plan on leaving her side anytime soon” he said with a smile directed to Felicity before placing his serious face again to look at his mother_

_“Oliver dear, this isn’t appropriate”_

_“I don’t really care if it is or not appropriate mother. I told you once, and I’ll do it again, I love Felicity, and she loves me, and not you, nor anyone is going to convince me to not be with her, is as simple as that”_

_“But”_

_“There’s no buts” he interrupted her “we are leaving, and I really hope that you learn to accept and appreciate what we have, because if you don’t, things between us, are done” without any more words he tugged Felicity’s hand and guided her to the elevator._

_He the got out his phone to call Digg, and was surprised to see a text from him_

**_Your chariot is waiting for you guys ;)_ **

_He showed the text to Felicity, that smiled a little, but he knew her and it was clear that something was wrong_

_“Hey,” he said, softly “are you okay?”_

_“Yes” she replied, not looking at him_

_“Felicity..” Damn him and his way to say her name!_

_“Oliver I.. I don’t want to be a problem between you and your mom, and I know what you said to me but.. still…”_

_“Felicity, you are not the problem! She is! She has to understand that I am not 15 anymore, she can’t control who I love!” he kissed her softly “I love you, and no one, not even my mother is going to keep me away from you” this time she kissed him._

_“I love you too”_

_They got to the car on the back entrance, Diggle already waiting with the door opened_

_“Where to?” he asked, with a smile on his face_

_“Felicity’s” Oliver replied, taking her hand in his, he didn’t want to go to the mansion, the possibility of seeing his mother again was too big. Felicity didn’t say anything, she just smiled at him as they both sat on the car._

_They rode in silence, only talking through their eyes, and their entwined hands .Fortunately, there were no paps outside her house anymore, so they could sneak in without problem_

_\--- >_

_Her hands were shaking when she tried to open her house’s door, it wasn’t till Oliver took the keys that the key found its way into the bolt._

_They went in hand in hand until Felicity took a step forward and turned to face him_

_“I.. I’ll go change into something more comfortable, you make yourself home ok?” He nodded with his head and watched as she went in to her room and closed the door after her._

_“Okay Felicity you have to breathe, yes, Oliver is in your house, and he just told you that he loves you, but you can’t freak out now! You have to breath and find something to wear that doesn’t embarrass you!” she rolled her eyes “ great, now you ramble when you talk to yourself too..” she took a deep breath and tried to pull the zipper of the dress down, but she couldn’t,_

_“oh come on!!” she muttered “ this isn’t fair!” then she sighed and opening the door she called “Oliver?” in matter of seconds the man was in front of her, his eyes questioning “I..” she could feel herself blushing “the zipper is stuck.. can you help me?”_

_Without a word he turned her around with his hand on her shoulders, and, after putting away her hair, he started lowering the zipper, with the softest of touches, leaving caresses in his hay on her back. when he finished his hands lingered on the skin on her lower back one moment more than necessary before he stepped backwards, his eyes darker with desire._

_“I’ll leave you to change” and without waiting for her answer he was gone and the door was closed again._

_Trying to ignore the heat that Oliver hands had left on her skin she decided to put on a black tank top and blue shorts. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Oliver was trying to catch his breath_

_“come on Oliver” he whispered for himself” it was just a zipper, you’re no precisely a virgin, why would lowering a zipper make you so…. you have to control yourself, this is Felicity,… you have to do this right” he took several deep breaths before moving again to the couch_

_After getting her hair in a ponytail and removing her make up she finally left her room, more nervous that she remembered being in her life._

_Oliver was waiting for her, sat on the couch, his jacket discarded and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was simply stunning.. and those suspenders, they should be categorized as sin…  But then she saw his face, and found the same nerves that plagued her and understood that this was new for both of them, and they would have to go through it together._

_Oliver smiled at her, she was even more beautiful in those clothes that she was in the green dress, because even though the dress was amazing and it fit her like a glove, making his mouth watering, this was Felicity, just like that, with her glasses, and her ponytail , this was the woman he fell in love with_

_“why are we so nervous?” she asked, sitting beside him, their knees touching. Oliver took her hand again before answering_

_“because we both know this is important, and.. I don’t know about you but I haven’t feel anything like this before and that.. it makes it special” she squeezed his hand with a smile, moved for his words,  and even though she just sat, she got up from the couch and, without letting go of his hand she started walking towards her bedroom. Oliver followed her, hesitant._

_“Felicity?”_

_“Oliver, I’m really tired, and I know that we have to talk about a lot of things but we might as well do it more comfortably, and there’s nothing more comfortable than my bed” she said, slightly blushing “come on, I think I have one of your t-shirts for you to wear” She started walking again but this time Oliver was sure in his steps behind her._

_She gave him the t-shirt and sat on the bed. Felicity tried not to look to pantless Oliver while he got rid off his suit but well, she was still only human, unlike the man in front of her, that was obviously a freaking hot GOD_

_‘if someone wanted to build him a temple I’d be the first one on changing my religion’_

_“I don’t think Judaism would approve of that you know, or any other religion for that matter” he said with a smug grin in his face_

_“Crap! I said that out loud?” the heat in her face only grew when he nodded “ I definitely found new ways to embarrass myself when you are around”_

_“I like when you think out loud, and your rambles are very cute!” he said as he laid beside her in her bed, only wearing the t-shirt and his boxers_

_“Yeah well, I just would like to have the luxury of deciding when my mouth is going to speak my mind”_

_“why? It’s one of the things I like most about you”_

_Deciding to ignore those words and what they made to her insides, Felicity shifted her position in the bed till she too was lying on it, on her side, face to face to Oliver. She brought her hand to his face, her fingers tracing his eyebrows, his cheeks and his jaw. Oliver closed his eyes, enjoying the caress, and when he opened them again, he was serious, too serious, such as his tone when he asked_

_“Felicity, do you trust me?” his words confused her, that wasn’t what she was expecting. How could he doubt it?_

_“Of course I do Oliver, with my life! ”_

_“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth about Alonzo? That he was after you?” that took her by surprise, her eyes were wide opened as he answered the unspoken question “Detective Lance told me.. why did you lie to me?”_

_“Because I was scared” she admitted_

_“You know I’d never let anything happened to you” his voice was barely above a whispered_

_“I know Oliver but.. I wasn’t scared for my life, I was scared that after what happened with Lowell… I thought that if you knew the truth, about what was happening with Alonzo you would think that working with you was too dangerous and  you would kick me out of the team. I was terrified, you and Diggle .. you are my family and I couldn’t .. I can’t lose you!” She said, with tears trying to fall down her eyes. Oliver brought her to his chest, one hand in her waist, the other entangled in her hair_

_“Felicity, you are NEVER going to lose me. It’s true, working with me can be dangerous, but I’m too selfish to let you go now. I can’t do it without you, and even if I could, I don’t want to… But” he sighed, breaking their embrace to look at her “if I want to be able to protect you, I have to know if you are in danger. If..” he took a deep breath, trying not to think on how would it feel if something happened to her “Felicity, I spent five years on that island, and yet, the worst moments of my life were when I saw you, shot, bleeding in my arms or inside your upside-down car.. please, you have to promise me that you will tell me the truth, that you’ll let me protect you.. cause, if something happened to you I…”_

_The tears in Felicity’s eyes were already falling freely, but this time it wasn’t fear, or sadness, it was love, pure love_

_“I promise” she whispered_

_“ I love you so much”_

_Oliver kissed her again, until between kisses and love words, they both fell asleep on each others arms_

When she pulled back from the kiss gasping for air she couldn’t help but smile

“I love you Oliver” his eyes softened even more hearing her words

“I love you Малышка”

“You know? I love it when you talk to me in Russian, even though I can’t understand a word of what you are saying” he chuckled as his thumb brusher her cheek

“Yeah?” she nodded with her head “ I started saying in Russian the things that I was too afraid to say in English”

“Like what?” she asked, half confused half curious as to what would Oliver be afraid to say to her

“Like, what I just said, Малышка, it means baby.. I like to call you that”

“I like it too” she confessed,” either Russian or English” and then she remembered something “What  did you say to me yesterday, when I was walking down the stairs?”

“That you were the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen, but I was wrong, “ Felicity frowned “because, as beautiful as you were last night in that dress, you’re so much beautiful right now”

“ I chose that dress for you, you know it right?” he nodded with his head and smiled

“You were so beautiful, that I just wanted to kiss you senseless” Felicity blushed

“You do that every time you kiss me Oliver, it’s like there’s only the two of us, nothing more.” He captured her lips again. This kiss was heated, passionate, so much different from the others, in which Oliver now seemed that had been controlling himself, and now, as Oliver’s body was on top of hers and his lips started travelling down her neck, she couldn’t help her hands going across his shoulders, his back and his chest. It was in that journey that her hands found his scars and almost unconsciously she started tracing them with her fingers. First the ones on his back and then the ones on his chest, she was touching them, one by one as if she wanted to memorized them  with her hands.

It was when she was tracing the one on his chest that brought them together when he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her

“Hey” he stroked her face with the back oh his hand “what’s on your mind?”

“This scar right here, is the one your mother caused” she said, still touching it “it’s strange to say that I owe everything that I have to a bullet wound?” she looked up at him “Before I met you, I had a good life, but I had no purpose, I just went to work, watch tv and go out with a friend sometimes.. That was it. But you, you gave me something to live for, you made me feel useful, that I could help people and not just by helping her with the virus in their computers, you change my life into something meaningful Oliver , you’ve gave me so much.. and all started with this..”  she paused for a moment “do you think you would’ve told me your secret if your mother hadn’t shot you?”

“You were already a member of the team Felicity, even if you didn’t know it at the moment. I don’t think I could’ve been pretending for much longer that I didn’t need you. If my mother hadn’t shot me, I think I would’ve told you, eventually. I don’t think I realized it yet, but at that time, I already needed you in my life” she smiled at him, now tracing his bratva tattoo “don’t they bother you?” he asked her, knowing that there was people who was taken aback from his scars.

“Oliver, you are beautiful, you have been through hell for five years, and then you came back and you became this hero protecting the city, and that not only made you a great man, but it also gave you these, each one of this tells me that you suffered, but you always survived, and that’s the most important thing. They don’t talk about a broken man, they talk about the strongest man, the one that survived everything that was sent to him. You are beautiful “she repeated “ and it’s not despite your scars, but with them, and even because of them”

He crashed his lips onto hers, in a kiss that was getting heated again when Oliver phone rang. He tried to ignore it but Felicity wouldn’t let him

“What if it is something important?”

“Ok ok… “with a sigh he took his phone and saw the name John Diggle on the screen “Dig, I hope that there’s someone dying..” he growled

“Sorry to interrupt man, I really am, but I think we may have a situation”

“What is it?” he put the phone on speaker

“It seems there is a new dealer on the Glades, it may be nothing but I think you two should come to the lair and check it out”

“Okay Digg, we’ll be there in thirty” Oliver replied, with a sigh on his voice

“Okay, Sorry guys” John hang up the phone and Oliver looked at Felicity and leaned his head in the crook of her neck as his arms snaked around her waist

“I really, really was hoping to spend the day with you. Alone” she smiled at his words

“That makes two of us… but duty calls” she sighed “let’s go, the sooner we check that out, the sooner it will end” Oliver kissed her neck and went up to kiss her lips

“I love you, Felicity”

“I love you Oliver” he kissed her again and they both started to get ready.

20 minutes later, they were both going through the door of verdant, their hands together and Thea was going towards them

“Ollie!!Lissy!! I’m so glad of seeing you!!” She hugged both of them

“Hey speedy”

“Don’t speedy me big brother, just tell me, are you together already or I have to hit you in the head?” Oliver laugh at his sister question, but his amusement was short lived cause in that moment he heard a voice behind him that he didn’t expect

“What?” he turned around, never letting go of Felicity’s hand to face the brunette that was standing with shock on her face

“Hello Laurel”

“What does she mean?” she started to laugh “ It’s a joke right?” Oliver’s smile disappeared and was replaced by his most serious façade

“No it’s not”

“ but.. “ In that moment, Felicity kissed Oliver cheek

“I’ll leave you two to talk, I’ll see you later ok?” she noticed how Oliver nodded almost imperceptibly and leave them there, at the same time that she saw Thea backing up too. But even though the similarities with the scene lived the night before were too big, this time she was calmed, she had no doubts of Oliver’s feelings, and knew that he would come back to her, just as she knew that that conversation needed to be just between them.

“What game are you playing Oliver?” Laurel asked after Felicity left them alone

“I’m not playing”

“Yes you are, cause your sister said that you are with that… blonde” she said the last word with contempt “ After what happened between us in my house I thought… I knew that you would need time because of what happened to Tommy, but I was sure that you would come back to me”

“Laurel, what happened.. was a mistake” he said, looking down

“No! it wasn’t! what are you talking about? You told me that you were in love with me! And that’s good because I love you too! You don’t need to be with .. her, Ollie.. I’m here now!” her arms wrapped around his neck and she tried to kiss him, but Oliver was faster and stopped her on time

“Laurel, no” he grabbed her hands and held her at arms length  “It’s not like that”

“Ollie, she doesn’t know you as I do, she could never understand you! we.. we have history, we are Oliver and laurel… and she is nobody!” Oliver could see that Laurel was getting angry, but, hearing what she was saying about Felicity was making him angry too. He was so tired of everyone undervaluing Felicity

“Enough laurel!  You don’t even know her, and yet you take the liberty of insult her… We are not Oliver and Laurel anymore, because despite what you might think you know nothing about me, you only know Ollie and that guy.. he died a long time ago in a sinking yath… And Felicity, she knows me, all of me.. I’m sorry, but what happened between us, it was a mistake, you were there because you were hurt that Tommy broke up with you, and I was trying to.. find my past self… but it was wrong on both of us. I’ll always care about you Laurel, as a friend if you want, but I am with Felicity because I love her, she is no substitute for no one, she is the one. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do” he turned around and went directly to the door that lead to the foundry, where he was sure he would find Felicity. Sure enough as he was downstairs he was greeted with the sound of Felicity’s fingers against her keyboard. She turned around to face him

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked. Oliver took the few steps that were between them and wrapped his arms around her, getting her up from her chair

“I’m fine… how about you?” he didn’t want her to be upset about his conversation with Laurel

“I’m okay, I trust you Oliver…” he smiled and kissed her, briefly “You’re sure you are okay?”

“As long as you are with me, I will be”

They were kissing again when Diggle interrupted clearing his throat

“I’m sorry John” Felicity was blushing in Oliver’s arms

“Don’t be Felicity, I’m really happy for you two, you deserve to be happy, but we have work to do.” He said with amusement in his voice, he really was happy for his friends, he had seen them love each other and long for each other for months now, and was thrilled that that tension was over, even if he had to endure the vision of some kisses.

Felicity went back to her chair as Diggle started to explain

“The SCPD has been on alert about a new drug in the glades”

“Any connections to Vertigo or the count?” Oliver asked, noting the shiver that ran down Felicity’s body at the name of her captor

“Not that they know of, it’s something much smaller, they calling it Bliss. The problem is that one girl is in a coma after taking it, and they don’t know if it’s an overdose or just a fatal consequence of the drug”

“Okay, I’ll try to find anything on the Bliss and what happened to that girl” Felicity said, turning to her babies and starting taping. Meanwhile Oliver and Diggle started to train with the dummies before a little sparring.

A little late Dig went to big belly burger and brought lunch to everyone, including one very stubborn blonde that assured them that she was more efficient if hungry, but who eat her part nonetheless.

It wasn’t until two hours later that Felicity made a fist pump in the air

“Gotcha!” Oliver jumped from the salmon ladder and then he was right next to her, leaning over to see the screens

“What do you got?”

“Okay so I hacked the hospital records, it seems that the Bliss components are pretty much harmless, but it has traces of heroine, and it’s really not a good mix” she explained “The girl in a come didn’t overdose, they didn’t find so much of the drug in her system, but the heroine is messing with her coagulation and provoking clots”

“Do you have something on the dealer?” John asked

“The SCPD didn’t have a lot, only an alias, the duke, it appears that this kind of name is the fashion nowadays” she sighed “anyways, I did some digging and found… him” she pointed to her screens where a young man appeared “ his name is Albert Michel, 23 years old, graduate on bioquimics at duke university, he was fired from a job two weeks ago after he was caught using heroine at work”

“It fits, do you have an address?” said Oliver

“it’s a warehouse on the glades, I’ll send it to your phones”

After that everything was in motion, Oliver went to suit up, Diggle prepared his guns and Felicity got ready the comms that the two men would use.

Five minutes later The Arrow and his partner were ready to leave the lair

“Oliver!” Felicity called after him, just before he started going up the stairs, he turned to look at her, and she took the few steps that separate them “Please, be careful okay? I know it should be a simple mission, but I just got you..” Oliver pressed his forehead against hers

“I promise I’ll be careful. I love you”  He kissed her too shortly and in seconds he was out of there.

Felicity was sitting on her chair and in front of her babies when she finally heard him

“Felicity we’re on place”

“be careful boys!” she said, once again

 “Okay, three, two, One” Diggle counted and after the doors been kicked all that Felicity heard was struggle and noises that she could not identify. She could hear them talking to each other and she knew that both had taken care of two of the men and now Diggle was heading towards the last and Oliver was going to look for Michael.

She was calm, the mission seemed to be going well, until one sound that she identified clearly as her own voice, went through her ears, an explosion, big and loud was the last thing that she heard before the comms went out.

“Oliver! Oliver! Dig are you there? Can you hear me?” but the only thing she get in return was silence and static noise “Oliver please!!”

\--->

The second she heard the steps on the stairs she was up and running towards them, she had been so worried until they had called her and assured her that they were both fine that she almost made a hole on the floor with her pacing.

The first walking down the stairs was Diggle, that smiled at her and went to grab his things to take a shower. Right after that, Oliver stepped into the lair.

Her arms were around Oliver’s neck in seconds, and his went around her waist, holding her flushed against him, her face nesting in the crock of his neck, breathing deep for the first time in what felt like hours.

“Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“I’m okay Малышка, I’m here, I’m okay”

“I was so scared, I just.. I know the dangers of this job, and I would never, ever, ask you to leave.. but I was so scared Oliver, for a moment  I thought that I lost you, just when I got you”

“I’m sorry, the comms went dead and i..”

“What happened?” she said, looking at him

“the lab exploded just minutes after we went in; I don’t know..” he shrugged “I guess something went wrong with whatever he was using to synthesized  the drug…”

“What about Michell?” Oliver shook his head, letting her know that their target hadn’t made it.

Felicity kissed him, her hands on his neck, pulling his short hair, and causing a moan from him. She needed him to know, to feel what she felt for him.

“let’s go home, please” he nodded and went to change off his leathers.

They went straight to Felicity’s house, and, as soon as her door was closed behind them, Oliver captured her lips, kissing her as if were the last time. When she gasped for air, she  looked at those blue eyes that, in that moment,  held more love that she thought she deserved

“You know Oliver, This has been a hell of a week, but if I knew that you were waiting at the end of it I would go through it a thousand times.”

That night, both laying naked in bed, with Felicity’s head over his chest, asleep, listening to the beating of his heart, Oliver thought that that was what people called happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please!!!! Let me know if yoy would like a second part!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as 2manyfandomsfor1url


End file.
